Judge of Character
by Witness
Summary: What happens when one of Batman's rouges is declared legally sane? This story will answer that question. COMPLETE!
1. intro chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters that belong to the DC universe. I'm just writing a story about them. Please read and respond.

Judge of Character : Preview  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Odd.  
  
  
  
  
  
His time had finally come. He was given the right to join society once again. A clean bill of health had provided him the best way to get out of there. He hated that place. No one really ever likes it. He wonders why there are even people working there. His mind quickly snaps back to attention. He realizes that he doesn't care. He's leaving and he hopes that he never goes back.   
  
Still, it was very odd. Even nature had agreed with the doctors. Gotham City, usually known for its criminals, was also known by it's atmosphere. The skies were never clear. It was either hazy, raining, or whatever. But today nature had smiled upon him. The skies were totally clear. The usually, ugly reddish sun was shining a bright yellow. It was as if it was saying this is a brand new start for him.   
  
He looked back once more at the life he once had, at the place where he spent the most dismal years of his life. That asylum always looked better standing from the outside rather than peering from the inside. He smiled to himself, knowing full well that he would never dare to return.   
  
Yes, the day was as odd as he was, but he didn't mind. He took his top hat in his hand and bowed towards the asylum, giving it a fond farewell. He replaced the hat on his head, turned around and headed for his new life in Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 1

Click.  
  
"Today, a free man walks among us. That's right, folks, the Mad Hatter, a long time foe of Batman has been given a clean bill of health and was released this morning. Hopefully, he won't go back to brainwashing people to do his dirty work for him again.  
  
In related news, another criminal is still out there. The Joker, Batman's arch-enemy, is still at large. He is believed to have died after supposedly falling into a smokestack while battling the Batman.  
  
In other news......."  
  
"Master Timothy? What are you doing?"  
  
"Awww man, I never get a break," he said to himself.  
  
"Master Timothy, have you finished your homework?"  
  
"No......"  
  
"Have you even started on your homework?"  
  
"Well no, but........I just wanted to watch the news!"  
  
"That is not news, it is just plain rubbish. They are simply talking about the latest gossip this city has to offer. Now hand me the remote and get upstairs."  
  
"This just in......"  
  
"Wait a sec, Alfred."  
  
"We are receiving a report now that yet another one of Gotham's worst has just escaped. Our sources say that Two-Face escaped from Arkham Asylum at exactly 2:22PM this afternoon. We'll have more on this breaking story later on the news at five. This is Summer Gleason reporting for Inside Gotham."  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
"See Alfred? It pays to watch rubbish every once in a while."  
  
"Yes, well. It won't do you any good if you are not finished with your studies, young man. Now go on upstairs."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."  
  
  
::later that night::  
  
  
"Finally."  
  
Tim closed his books, put away his homework, and headed downstairs for the batcave. Once he got down there, he realized that no one was around. He began to look around when he noticed the batmobile was missing. He heard Alfred coming down the stairs.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"He decided to run a couple of errands. He also told me to tell you that you should get some training done before he came back."  
  
"Great. Another fun night."  
  
  
::across town::  
  
  
Gotham Arbors was a terrible place to live for some. It was a low-rent apartment building located in a seedy part of town. To Jervis Tetch, however, it was home. He was in the process of fixing up the place. He wanted it to look its best in case he got any visitors. Little did he know that he would get one so soon.  
  
"Tetch."  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
He whirled around to see Batman standing in front of his open window.  
  
"Batman! Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to give you a message. Make sure you don't screw up Tetch. You know what will happen if you do."  
  
"I realize that, Batman! That place was dreadful! I don't ever want to go there again." He turned away from Batman.  
  
"That's good to hear. But if you make one wrong move, I'll put you right back in Arkham."  
  
"Well, it'll never happen. I'll be sure to stay on the straight and narrow! You can count on me............Batman?"  
He turned again towards the window, but no one was there.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
He opened the door to find a man standing there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Telegram for a Mr. Jervis Tetch."  
  
"That would be me."  
  
The man handed him the telegram. Tetch turned around and slammed the door. He opened up the telegram.  
  
It said:  
  
  
_Congratulations on becoming a free man! A small party will be held in your honor tomorrow night at __midnight__. It will be held at the Iceberg Lounge. Can't wait to see you!_   
  
_Penguin_   
  
"A party? For me? Curiouser and curiouser!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

::Arkham Asylum::  
  
  
Batman roamed the halls of the asylum. He paid no attention to the screams, the laughter, or the sobs. He was on a mission. He wanted to find out how Two-Face escaped. There was only one man that could tell him that. Dr. Arkham himself. He stepped into the office that belonged to him. Dr. Arkham was inside looking over some videotape.  
  
"Arkham."  
  
"Good grief! Don't sneak up on people like that! Especially around here!"  
  
Batman just stared at him waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I've been looking over Two-Face's interview files from the past month. The tape that I'm watching now was of an interview from a couple of weeks ago."  
  
He played the tape for Batman.  
  
"Harvey, it's time for another friendly chat."  
  
"The name is Two-Face."  
  
"Of course, Two-Face, how are you feeling today?"  
  
Two-Face flipped his coin. It came up on the good side.  
  
"I'm feeling just fine."  
  
"Would you like to tell me what you've been thinking about lately?"  
  
Again, he flipped the coin. This time it came up on the bad side.  
  
"I've been thinking that I shouldn't tell you what I've been thinking."  
  
"You know, Jervis is going to be leaving in a couple of weeks. Wouldn't you like to make an effort to do the same?"  
  
He flipped his coin again. This time he let it land on the floor in front of the doctor. It came up on the good side.  
  
"Yes, I guess I would."  
  
"Splendid! I'll be back later to talk to you again."  
  
Dr. Arkham turned off the tape. He looked at Batman.   
  
"After that session, he didn't put out any effort to become competent once again. I didn't realize that he was planning to escape. As you know, Two-Face broke out of here earlier today. There was a false alarm at 2pm. It took the security team twenty minutes to comb the place and make sure that no one was missing. Two minutes later, the second alarm went off. We soon realized that Two-Face was gone."  
  
"How did he escape?"  
  
"He was in the recreation room. He took down a guard, took his gun, and held another guard hostage until we let him go. I'm sorry Batman, we had no choice."  
  
"I'll find him."  
  
Batman turned to leave. He went to the special wing where Batman's foes were kept. He wanted to make sure that the others wouldn't try to escape as well. As he walked down the corridor, He stopped briefly at Two-Face's cell. None of the others dared to say anything. They just looked at him. Some villains, like Killer Croc, looked at him menacingly. The others, like the Ventriloquist, looked away and were a little fearful. He knew that he wouldn't find any more clues. He decided that another visit to the Mad Hatter would be the best thing.  
  
  
::Gotham Arbors::  
  
  
Jervis was so excited. It was almost time for his party. He wondered if anyone was going to be there. Then he realized that no one was going to show up. They were all locked up in Arkham. For a second, he didn't want to go. But then again, why let good parties go to waste?   
  
He almost didn't want to even put on his suit. That suit would be the first thing to go, he thought. It was part of his past, his namesake. He would wear it for the party, one last time. He put on the bottle green coat, took his top hat, and headed out the door. When he got outside, he found out that there was a car waiting for him.  
  
"This is simply amazing! The Penguin is going all out for me! I wonder if he wants something in return."  
  
  
::Iceberg Lounge::  
  
  
"Wonderful to see you again, Hatter!"  
  
"Likewise, Penguin."  
  
"May I start out with offering you something to drink?"  
  
"I would love some tea, if you don't mind."  
  
"Certainly not! Waitress, go get us some tea!" He turned to Jervis. "So, what's your scheme this time?"  
  
"No scheme! I've finally figured out that the best way to get out of there is to just learn from my mistakes and move on to a better life for myself."  
  
"Is that so? Well then, I guess we should celebrate the fact that you've been reinstated as a member of society once again! Where's that waitress?"  
  
Just then, a young blonde woman comes out with a silver platter adorned with a steaming teapot, two cups, some cream and some sugar.  
  
"Excellent! Now go and check on the surprise for Mr. Tetch."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No! Not at all, Penguin."  
  
"Would you like one lump or two?"  
  
"Just one, thank you."  
  
THWACK!  
  
Jervis slumped over in his chair.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? Young lady, I should have you fired for such an atrocious act!"  
  
"I'd have to actually work for ya' first!"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Isn't that right, puddin'?"


	4. Chapter 3

::Iceberg Lounge::  
  
  
It wasn't much of a party. Both the host and guest of honor were knocked out cold. The party was just getting started, however, and was to be full of uninvited guests. The first two had already made their entrance. The blonde waitress was holding a mallet. The love of her life had just walked in.   
  
"Another stunning entrance of yours truly, the one, the only, the Joker! And the crowd.......goes.........wild? Geez, there's nobody here! What a waste! Oh well, I have the person I want to talk to here anyway. Harley! Tie them both up."  
  
"Right away, Mr. J!"  
  
Once Harley had finished tying up Hatter and Penguin, she smiled to her beau and waited for her next order.  
  
"All done!"  
  
"Thanks, Harl. Now, why don't you be on the lookout for you-know-who?"  
  
"Sure puddin'!"  
  
She turned around and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Now for the fun part."  
  
  
  
::Gotham Arbors::  
  
  
Batman was standing on a rooftop across from Gotham Arbors, the place where the Mad Hatter was living. He took out a pair of binoculars to see if Tetch was home. After finding out that no one was there, he decided to go in and check for any possible leads on Two-Face.  
  
He entered Hatter's apartment and began to look around. It didn't take him long to find the invitation from the Penguin. Batman quickly called the Batcave.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Robin, I need you to meet me at the Iceberg Lounge. Have Alfred take you and drop you off a few blocks away."  
  
"ALRIIIIIIIGHT!!! I mean, sure thing Batman. Robin out."  
  
Batman found himself smirking at Tim's enthusiasm. He quickly shifted his smile back to a frown and headed for the Iceberg Lounge.  
  
  
::The Batcave::  
  
  
"YES!!!!!!! Finally! A chance for some action tonight!"  
  
Tim ran upstairs to find Alfred. He checked the den, the dining room, the living room, the kitchen, practically everywhere. He was about to give up when he met Alfred in the hall.   
  
"Alfred! Batman wants you to take me to the Iceberg Lounge! We have to go now!"  
  
"Master Tim, I'm going to bed!"  
  
"Aw, come on! I have to go! He wants me there!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Just let me get dressed, and then we'll go."  
  
"There's no time for that! We have to go now!"  
  
"Master Tim! I will NOT go outside and drive you around in my pajamas!"  
  
Minutes later, Alfred and Tim were on their way. Tim was changing into his Robin costume in the backseat of the Bentley. Alfred, still in his pajamas, was driving towards the Iceberg Lounge.  
  
  
::Iceberg Lounge::  
  
  
"I.....Can't.....BELIEVE THIS!!!! I go through all of this trouble, and no chip!"  
  
The Joker slaps Hatter's face a couple of times. Hatter slowly wakes up. His head is pounding, and his vision is a little blurred, but he could see who was standing before him.  
  
"Wakey wakey, Hatter!"  
  
"Uuuunnnnnnnnhhhhh........What's going on?"  
  
"You guys really know how to throw a party around here, don'tcha? Obviously, someone needed to lighten it up."  
  
"Joker......? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why I came to see you, of course!"  
  
"What do you want, Joker?"  
  
"Well......."  
  
"Ah. The time has come, said the walrus, to talk of many things."  
  
"There is one thing in particular I'd like to talk about. You helped me out once before with your technology. I thought you'd be willing to let me borrow it again."  
  
"Helped you out??? You stole it from me! Even worse, you put a chip on me!"  
  
"I was hoping that you were the kind of person who wouldn't hold a grudge. Anyways, I find out that you're having a party. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to, um, take those chips again. But, I find out that you don't have any! So, I guess we have to do things the hard way."  
  
"This was the easy way?"  
  
"Don't interrupt! As I was saying, I need those microchips. I'll do anything to get them too. Even kill you. But we don't want it to come to that, do we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Of course not!" said the Joker, smiling.  
  
  
:: meanwhile, outside::  
  
  
Batman was waiting for Robin on the rooftop of the Iceberg Lounge. He heard a car stop a few blocks from where he was. Minutes later, Robin was right by his side.  
  
"Robin, I need you to know what you're up against. Two-Face has escaped. I think that the Mad Hatter knows where he is. The Penguin is in there with him and is throwing a party for him. No telling how many criminals are in there."  
  
"Right."  
  
"All I want you to do is be on the lookout and provide back-up if I need it. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
As Batman and Robin went inside, a shadowy figure came onto the rooftop. The figure was carrying a mallet. Hatter's party was about to get REALLY interesting.


	5. Chapter 4

::Iceberg Lounge::  
  
  
  
Batman and Robin climbed through the Penguin's office window. Batman pressed his ear to the door to check if anyone could be outside. The one thing he heard was an unmistakable laugh. He grimaced at the fact the Joker was here. Batman carefully opened the door. No one was in the hallway. With Robin close behind him, they quietly made their way into the dining area. The office was located on the upper level. This gave them an advantage. They walked halfway around on the upper level. Batman motioned for Robin to stay there. Robin lay low as Batman walked towards the other side. Batman positioned himself right above the kitchen door. They waited for their opportunity.  
  
  
"That's the whole plan! Now do you understand why I need your help?" said the Joker.  
  
"I can't help you. I already told you I don't have the technology! Besides, you can only use it at close range," said the Mad Hatter.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So anyone could spot you a mile away."  
  
"Not if I'm wearing a disguise, you dolt!"  
  
"No, I won't help you! I've changed!"  
  
_"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."_   
  
"Yes, that's exactly right!"  
  
"Well, I guess you're leaving me with no choice here. I'll just have to scratch this whole plan now because you won't cooperate! Oh, one more thing.....you'll just have to die now."  
  
The Joker reached into his coat to pull out a gun. Before he could take aim though, it was sent flying. The Joker yelped in pain as a batarang hit the ground. Within seconds, Batman was on the floor in between the Joker and the kitchen. Joker whirled around to face him.  
  
"Batman! Who invited you?"  
  
"Help!" cried Jervis.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said the Joker. He turned his attention to Batman again. "You know, we could have a nice little throw-down here, but I don't want to get into that sort of thing. Heh heh. You have a decision to make here. Go a couple rounds with me, or free the captive audience! So, what's it gonna be?"  
  
Batman stood straight up and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
Within seconds, Robin was standing next to Jervis and a still knocked-out Penguin. He took out a knife and began to cut the ropes.  
  
"Oh, great! You brought a little help. Wonderful. Could you excuse me for just a minute?"  
  
The Joker sidestepped Batman. Batman turned to face him, but didn't move otherwise. The Joker, while keeping an eye on Batman, called out for Harley.  
  
"Haaaaaar-leeeeeey!!!!"  
  
They both heard a loud crash in the kitchen. The door opened, with Harley's back towards everyone. When she turned around, the Joker growled. She was holding a plate and fork, eating a big piece of cake. Icing was covering her mouth.   
  
"Yeah, boss?" she mumbled while she chewed. "Uh-oh....."  
  
"Harley, can you tell me what's wrong with this picture?"  
  
Harley swallowed the last bite hard.  
  
"Ummm.....Batman's standing right next to you?"  
  
"Go on......."  
  
"Robin's untying the other two people?"  
  
"Exactly! Batman and Robin showed up and you were in there **STUFFING YOUR FACE WITH CAKE!!!!!!!** Get the car, NOW!!!"  
  
Harley quickly dropped the plate and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Batsy, it's been fun, but I _really_ have to get going now. Ta."  
  
The Joker quickly hurried through the kitchen door, dropping a bag of marbles behind. Once they hit the ground, they started exploding.   
  
_BOOM!_   
  
The first explosion woke up the Penguin.   
  
"What? What in the world is going on in here???"  
  
Robin quickly pushed him and Jervis to the other side of the room. Batman was right behind them. A few explosions later, and the chaos was over. The Joker had gotten away. Once the smoke had cleared, Batman looked around to survey the situation. The marbles had caused a lot of damage. Needless to say, the Iceberg Lounge would be closed for awhile until the renovations could be completed. Batman looked up at the second floor. He thought he saw a shadow move.   
  
"Robin, stay here."  
  
He went upstairs to investigate. Batman's hunch was right. He saw the office door close just as he made it to the upper level. Batman raced through the office to find out who else was there. He climbed up to the rooftop. He scanned the rooftops as far as he could see, but there was no one. Whoever it was, they were gone. He went back inside to see what information he could get out of the two.   
  
After Batman went inside, a figure stepped out from behind a smokestack. The figure was mainly black except for the top of the head. The person was still holding the weapon of choice. Slowly, the figure made its way down to the ground.  
  
Back inside, the Penguin was squawking at how awful the place looked, how much it was going to cost him, and how much he wanted to stick it to the Joker, fully knowing that it would never happen. The Mad Hatter was just standing there at a loss of what to do.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He wasn't out of the Asylum for little more than a day and already his life was being threatened. He never found out what the Penguin really wanted. Was it just a party or did he have something else in mind? Then there was the Joker. How in the world could he keep himself safe if the Joker wants his microchips? He knew that Joker wouldn't stop until he got them. What then? Should he help Joker out? Or should he leave town? Even Batman couldn't protect him at all hours of the day. Sooner or later, Joker would show up again. He decided that he would let fate handle this one. He just wanted to go home. Since he didn't get here on his own, he just thought that a walk would do. So he began to walk to his apartment.  
  
Batman had re-entered the lounge. He walked towards Robin.   
  
"Where's Tetch?"  
  
"He left. I told him to stop, but I couldn't leave the Penguin out here with his temper flaring."  
  
"You! You two are to blame for this whole mess! Why, if you hadn't shown up, this place wouldn't have been blown to bits!" squawked the Penguin.  
  
"If we hadn't shown up, you would have died. You know firsthand how dangerous the Joker is," replied Batman.  
  
That statement seemed to calm the Penguin down.  
  
"So, where did you go?" asked Robin.  
  
"I thought I saw something upstairs. When I went to check, the office door was closing. Someone else was definitely here. I just wish I knew who it was."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the replies so far! I have unblocked anonymous posts so now everyone can respond. The reason I chose to put this story here is because it is set in the TNBA era. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Time to kick it up a notch.

The Mad Hatter had walked for about an hour. He was becoming really depressed. His life was being threatened.....not that he had much of a life outside of crime anyway. He decided to go to the one place he felt safe.   
  
He always enjoyed his time here. He found this park when he first moved to Gotham City. Wonderland Park was a beautiful place for people to go. It was unfortunate that his last memory here was of fighting against Batman for the first time. It didn't look like much had changed. Even though the city had refurbished the park, hardly anyone went inside.   
  
  
::Funnibone Shipping Co.::  
  
  
"Well, now you've done it!" said the Joker. "You can't even be a lookout anymore! What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Gee, mistah J, are you gonna hold that cake thing against me?"  
  
"You think I should just let it slip? Batman and Robin were right there!!! You almost ruined my entire master plan....even before I could get it started!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ummm.....what exactly is your master plan again?"  
  
Joker slapped his hand to his face and shook his head in dismay.  
  
"This is becoming too much of a chore. Ok, I'll explain it to you one last time. I get those mind-control chips from Hatter. I place those chips on certain people. Then, with those certain people, I can take control of the city!"  
  
"You think you can pull it off?"  
  
Joker shot her a look.  
  
"Bad question?"  
  
"This plan will work only if Hatter comes through for me! And he better too, if he knows what's good for him! But now, we have to be extra careful. Batman probably already knows that I want his help. I don't know how long he was there, so I don't know how much of my plan he heard. Try not to screw it up for me again, kay?"  
  
"Sure thing, mistah J."  
  
  
:: Wonderland Park ::  
  
  
The Mad Hatter finally sat down at his favorite spot in the park. He was sitting on a leaf, next to a giant statue of a smoking caterpillar. It was his favorite thinking spot. He was thinking if he should help the Joker or not when he heard a commotion over near the entrance.  
  
The noise was coming closer to where he was. He jumped off of the leaf and hid behind the caterpillar. What he saw were a few boys. They seemed to look like they were part of some gang.  
  
"Hey Ollie!" said one of the thugs. "This looks like it'll be the perfect spot!"  
  
"Yeah, we'll show this city what we're made of!" said another.  
  
"Guys, I know we're all excited here, but this is just small time stuff. Soon though, the people of this city will fear our gang!" said Ollie.  
  
Hatter snorted at the last statement. _If Batman shows up here, this gang will fall to pieces_ he thought.  
  
"Time for this city to know that the Skulls mean business!" shouted Ollie, the apparent leader.  
  
"Yeah!" 

"Alright!" 

"Let's trash this place!" responded the others.  
  
_Trash the place? Over my dead body.... thought the Hatter._ He looked at them intensely. They were shaking up what appeared to be a bunch of spray cans. Hatter was getting ready to confront them when he saw a shadow of someone moving behind them. He stopped. _Ha! So much for this gang!_ Hatter enjoyed watching the scene unfold as the shadowy figure stepped into the light.  
  
His delight turned to bewilderment when the figure turned out to be someone other than Batman. This guy was carrying something in his hands. It was a mallet. He was dressed in a long black robe and had what looked like to be a white wig on his head.  
  
The figure raised the mallet over his head and pounded it on the ground. He did this twice more before he spoke. When he spoke, Hatter's mood turned into a state of shock.  
  
**BAM! BAM! BAM!**   
  
Everyone turned around except for Ollie. Ollie began to cower in fear from the person that was behind him. Then he spoke.  
  
"Court is now in session...."   
  
Ollie slowly turned around. Before him stood The Judge.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey! You're not Batman!" Ollie said, swallowing the fear that welled up inside of him from this intruder.  
  
"No, I'm much worse. You have been charged with vandalism. How do you plea?"   
  
"Charge? We were just hangin' out, that's all. Ain't that right guys?"  
  
One member managed to mutter a yeah, but that was all the support that Ollie could get from his "gang". A couple of them began to back away from the scene.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going? This guy has nothing to do with the Bat! We can easily take him!" shouted Ollie.  
  
With renewed confidence, the Skulls started to advance towards the Judge. The Judge calmly stood his ground. One of the braver boys decided to take on the Judge. He threw a punch at him, but the Judge easily dodged it. The Judge struck him down with the mallet. The boy fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
"Anyone else want to take a shot?"   
  
"I've got your shot right here, you creep," said Ollie, pulling a gun from out of his jacket.  
  
He aimed the gun at the Judge. The Judge quickly threw a pair of manacles at him. They clamped tightly around his hands, making him drop his gun. Then the manacles became magnetized, pulling Ollie's hands together. The Judge walked to where Ollie was standing and swung the mallet at his knees. The mallet connected, making Ollie fall to his knees.   
  
After witnessing this, the rest of the Skulls ran away. The Judge now stood before Ollie as imposing as ever. The Judge leaned forward a little to continue.  
  
"It appears that you'll be facing this sentence alone, Ollie. In addition to the vandalism charge, I'm now adding attempted murder. I ask you again. How do you plea?"   
  
"N...nn....not ...gu...guilt..t..ty...?" Ollie stammered.  
  
"I thought as much. The court finds you guilty of both charges. Your sentence shall be death," replied the Judge coldly.  
  
The Judge raised the mallet to his shoulder and swung it at Ollie. The mallet slammed onto Ollie's head, knocking the boy out cold. As Ollie fell, the Judge peered into the shadows as if looking for something. When Ollie's head hit the ground, blood splattered out of his nose. The Judge simply stepped over Ollie, interested in the person that he had been following.  
  
"Hatter! I know you're out there! We need to talk!"   
  
The Mad Hatter stepped out of the shadows, quickly walking towards the Judge. The anger was visible on his face.  
  
"Why on earth did you do that? Sure, he was committing a crime, but did you have to be so brutal?"  
  
"He should have known better than to mess with the law," replied the Judge.  
  
"Alright, since everyone else has an interest in me, why don't you tell me what yours is?"  
  
"I need your help in bringing justice to the Joker."   
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I was at your party. I saw the disgust you displayed for him wanting to use you again for his horrible purposes. With your help, I'd like to get him."   
  
"And if I don't help you?"  
  
"Then I will be forced to find another way. All I'm asking for is a little help from someone on the inside."   
  
"Well, since you're not going to threaten me, I will say no thank you to your proposal!"  
  
"Very well then, Hatter. I hope you realize that you don't stand a chance against the Joker. At least if you side with me, you'll have some sort of protection."   
  
"If I wanted protection, I would have asked Batman!!!"  
  
"Does Batman help out anyone during the daytime? What if the Joker decides to strike then? Batman can't protect you AND keep an eye on the rest of this city."   
  
"You do have a point," replied Hatter.   
  
After a moment of thought, he agreed to the Judge's proposal.   
  
"Alright, I'll help you get the Joker," said the Hatter reluctantly.  
  
"Excellent. We'll set a trap for him. The next time he comes after you, I'll be ready and waiting."   
  
"You had better hope that Batman won't be around as well!"  
  
"I will NOT allow Batman to interfere with the law again!"   
  
"Good. Let's hope you can keep that promise."  
  
"You'll hear from me tomorrow night. We can discuss it then."   
  
The Judge turned and left Hatter standing over the unconscious body. Hatter leaned down towards the body and checked for a pulse. It was weak, but at least there was one. Hatter looked up to see if the Judge was still around. There was no one except for him and Ollie.   
  
"Come on. I'll take you to my place, we'll see if you can't live through this," Hatter said to the unconscious boy.  
  
He picked up the boy and draped him over his shoulder. He carried Ollie to his apartment, which was only a few blocks away.


	8. Chapter 7

::Gotham Arbors::  
  
  
Jervis entered the apartment, dragging Ollie behind him. Once inside, he closed the door. He dragged Ollie towards the couch. Grunting, he picked up Ollie just enough to lay him on the couch.   
  
"Whew! You're a lot of hard work! Let's see if you're still among the living."  
  
He checked Ollie's pulse once more. It was stronger than before. He examined Ollie's head. There was a large bruise on his forehead. It was a deep shade of purple. Dried blood was in a line from his nose to his chin. Jervis quickly went to get some ice to put on the bruise. As he was doing so, he talked to himself.  
  
"Well, it seems that I've got a lot on my plate! I'm still unsure if the Judge will be of any help to me. I might as well just have those microchips ready for Joker. That way, if the Judge fails, I'll have my back-up plan. Then there's you, Ollie. I don't like it when people try to destroy the one thing I have left to enjoy in this city. You shouldn't have tried such a foolish thing."  
  
He walked back over to Ollie, a bag full of ice in his hand. He placed it onto Ollie's forehead and held it there.  
  
"However, I'm not at liberty to punish you for trying to mess up my park. I think you've been punished enough. You'll be lucky to make it out alive."  
  
  
  
:: somewhere else in the city ::  
  
  
The Judge had entered his new hideout. As he came in, he turned on the television to see if he could do anything else. The news was on and was reporting on a breakout.  
  
"Now we join Summer Gleason at Arkham Asylum. Summer?" said the announcer.  
  
"I'm standing here at the gates of the infamous Arkham Asylum with Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. Dr. Arkham, can you tell us what happened today?"  
  
"Well, as you already know, Two-Face escaped. He had taken control of one of our guards and was threatening to kill him. We had no choice but to let him go."  
  
"Dr. Arkham, where and when do you think Two-Face will strike, now that he's free?"  
  
"I cannot be certain of that. He gave no indication of his plans."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Arkham. Jack, back to you."  
  
"That is just one of our major stories tonight. Also, there has now been a report of an explosion at the Iceberg Lounge. No word yet on if the two are related. We'll have more on these two stories as we get the information. Now onto other news........"  
  
The Judge sighed. Now he had two major criminals to deal with. Last time, Two-Face had managed to completely escape from his grasp. He couldn't allow that to happen again.   
  
He took off his robe, revealing a half black, half white suit. He threw the robe in the closet of the office. Then, he took off his mask and threw it in as well. With nothing to remind him of his personality, The Judge quickly disappeared.  
  
Two-Face walked out of the office and into the bar where he and his accomplices were staying. It was a lavish bar, filled with things about the number two. Newspapers had lined the walls. One read about the sheep named Dolly that was cloned. Another was about Truman holding up a paper about him losing the presidency.   
  
Two-Face went up to the bartender and ordered a double scotch. The bartender placed a cup holder that resembled the two of spades onto the bar. He made the drink and set it onto the cup holder. Yes, life at the Deuce Club was good. Two-Face knew that it wouldn't last though. As he sipped his drink, he was thinking about his latest plan.  
  
  
::Funnibone Shipping Co.::  
  
  
Joker was sitting at his desk. He was making a phone call.  
  
"Hello? Is the Penguin there? He is? May I speak to him? Just tell him it's important!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Penguin! How nice to talk to you again!"  
  
"Joker? How dare you call me after tonight!!!!!!"  
  
"Wait! Penguin, hear me out!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because, if you do, I can pay you back for all the damage I caused you earlier," said the Joker, a smile creeping on his lips.  
  
"I'm listening.........."


	9. chapter 8

::Funnibone Shipping Co.::  
  
  
"Well, Joker? What do you want?" asked the Penguin.  
  
"I want the address of our dear friend Hatter," replied the Joker.  
  
"And in return for this info?"  
  
"In return, I'll reimburse you for tonight's little mishap."  
  
"Why should I trust you? I don't think you'll keep your word."  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll just find out some other way. I have resources. I could use them, but if you help me out, I'll have my plan set in motion much earlier than anticipated."  
  
"Fine," sighed the Penguin. "I'll help you out. But if you don't keep your word, the first one to know will be Batman himself. I don't think you want him breathing down your neck so soon into your plans. Right?"  
  
Joker growled. "Right. Now give me the address!"  
  
"Sure. It's 525 Gotham Lane. On that street is the Gotham Arbors apartment building. He's in room 221. I had better get something for this, Joker!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later," said the Joker as he hung up the phone. "Harley!!!"  
  
"Yeah boss?" said Harley as she ran into the room.  
  
"Get the pets ready. We're going to visit an old friend."  
  
  
::Gotham Arbors::  
  
  
"Well, that takes care of that..." said the Mad Hatter as he finished putting together a microchip. He turned to Ollie. Ollie was breathing normally now, but he still hadn't woke up. Hatter was putting everything away when a sudden gust of wind came from the window.  
  
"Well, this time I'm not surprised! If you keep this up, I'll have to get a restraining order," said Hatter to the window.  
  
Batman and Robin stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I think that we're the least of your worries," replied Batman.  
  
"Yes, well, get on with it. Why are you here this time?"  
  
"We just wanted to make sure that you got home safely."  
  
"Who's that?" asked Robin.  
  
"That is a young man I found outside. He was in such a terrible condition, that I just had to help him."  
  
At that moment, Ollie started to wake up. His vision was a little blurry at first. When he could finally see, his eyes began to bulge out of their sockets. He looked around the room to see everyone there.  
  
"Batman!" he said barely above a whisper.  
  
Batman glared at him. He wanted to know why this kid was here. He began to advance towards him, when Tetch stepped in front of him.  
  
"I don't believe you two have anything to say to each other. In fact, now that he's better, I think he should be leaving. What do you think?"  
  
"Get out of my way, Tetch."  
  
"For what? He's done nothing wrong. He was probably in a state of shock when he said your name. Perhaps you should be leaving as well."  
  
Batman tried to get around Tetch, but he wouldn't let him. Instead of causing a scene, Batman simply turned around and headed out the window.  
  
"Come on Robin, we have one more thing to check out tonight."  
  
"Yeah, sure," replied Robin as he got one last look at Ollie.  
  
"It was nice to see you again. Come back sometime when my life isn't being threatened!" said Tetch sarcastically.  
  
Once the dynamic duo had left, Tetch turned his attention to Ollie.   
  
"You can go now. But be careful. They'll probably be waiting outside for you. They'll more than likely try to get something out of you. If you do see them, tell them nothing. Understand?"  
  
"Yes. I do," said Ollie. He then got up. Holding the ice bag in his left hand, he left the room.   
  
Tetch looked out the window to try to catch a glimpse of Batman or Robin in the shadows. The first thing he saw was a purple car pull in front of the building. He saw Ollie pass in front of the car. Soon after, two shadows swept over. There was some growling coming from the car. Once the growling stopped, the people got out. Hatter stared in amazement as he saw the Joker and Harley Quinn get out. The Joker looked up and smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

** Ok, guys, I need some feedback. Please read AND respond to this story. **

Hatter groaned. He had just gotten rid of Batman and Robin, only to have the Joker and Harley Quinn show up. He turned towards the door.  
  
_Boom!_   
  
The door flew wide open from the mini explosion. In walked the Joker, followed by Harley. Bud and Lou were waiting rather impatiently in the car. If one were to be outside the apartment building, they would have heard whining coming from the purple car.  
  
"Knock, Knock!" said the Joker as he strolled in.  
  
"Joker. What an unpleasant surprise," said the Mad Hatter.  
  
"You know, I kinda get the feeling that we're not welcome here, eh Harl?"  
  
"It's a real shame, puddin'," replied Harley Quinn.  
  
"The shame is that you have to use one of my devices to carry out your new plan. It's as if you've run out of ideas, Joker."  
  
"Never, **ever** say that again! I am a genius and it's about time that this city realizes it. I'm only borrowing your devices because you're not going to use them again. They'll just go to waste! Besides, I don't think you used those devices to your full potential anyway. Now, do you have the microchips or is this going to get really ugly?"  
  
_So much for the Judge,_ thought Hatter. _I wonder where he could be?_   
  
  
:: at the Deuce Club ::  
  
  
"Alright, Harvey," muttered Two-Face to himself. "Heads, we do what you want, and tails, we continue with my plan."  
  
Two-Face flipped the coin in the air. He caught it in his hand. It landed on tails.  
  
"Ah, fortune smiles to me once again Harvey. Looks like your idea will have to wait for another time. Gentlemen," he said to his cohorts in the bar, "It's time we planned our latest heist."  
  
"What are we gonna steal this time?"  
  
"We're going to get a little culture tomorrow night," replied Two-Face. He was reading today's newspaper. It had an article on a priceless statue from Japan. "I have my eye on the Double Dragon statue."  
  
"The one that's at Gotham Art Museum?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
  
:: a few blocks from Gotham Arbors ::  
  
Ollie was running for his life. Hatter had told him that Batman and Robin would probably catch him outside of the building. Ollie didn't want to take that chance. He didn't see anyone following him, but he forgot to look up.  
  
Up on the rooftops, Batman was following Ollie. Robin was running as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the both of them. Suddenly, Batman stopped. Robin almost ran into him before he stopped too.  
  
"What are we doing? Why haven't you caught him yet and asked him what he was doing at Hatter's apartment?" Robin whispered.  
  
"We're just going to follow him tonight. He's too shaken up to talk to now. I'll give him a day to get his act together. Maybe he'll be more willing to say something then. Besides, it's close to dawn."  
  
They saw Ollie head into an abandoned house on the corner of the street. A light came on. Someone had come out to push Ollie inside. Once the person surveyed the area to see if anyone was following Ollie, he went back inside. Then the light went out.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll talk to him. He should be able to clear up a few things. Let's go home."  
  
Robin surpressed a yawn. "Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
  
::Gotham Arbors::  
  
  
"Well? Where's the microchips?" Asked the Joker.  
  
"I could only make a couple since you asked earlier tonight. Here, take them and leave me alone!"   
  
Hatter shoved a bag at the Joker. Joker took it from his hand. He opened up the bag and poured out the contents into his hand. There were three microchips in all.  
  
"Three? This isn't much to work with." huffed the Joker.  
  
"Well, be grateful because it's all you're going to get!"  
  
"No, you be grateful that I don't kill you right where you stand! You've given me a lot of trouble just for these three chips. This will do.....for now. I'll be back for more. You had better _have_ more when I return. I'm going to need a whole lot more than just three if this plan is going to work. Come on, Harl."  
  
"Bye, Mr. Hatter," smiled Harley.  
  
They walked out of the apartment. Hatter broke down and cried.  
  
Outside the building, Harley was a little confused.  
  
"Mr. J? Who you gonna use with those chips?"  
  
"Well, at this point, since I only have three, I'll probably go for the Mayor and Gordon."  
  
"And the third?"  
  
"Well Harl, every good plan needs some sort of financial backing. Since we're pretty low on cash and had to force Hatter to give us those chips instead of paying for them, I think we should have someone to keep our cash flow running smoothly. I also promised Penguin I'd take care of his mess from earlier. Harley, can you figure out who's our last victim?"   
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Ok, Harl. I'm going to put this in the simplest of terms. Who's the person that's got all the money in Gotham City?"  
  
"Bruce Wayne!"   
  
"Exactly! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	11. Chapter 10

Night fell on the city once again. Jervis Tetch was busy fixing the door that the Joker blew off the night before. As he was doing it, the television that was turned onto the news told its latest story.  
  
"Hello Gotham. This is the evening news with Jack Ryder. We are continuing with our breaking news from last night about the explosion at the Iceberg Lounge. This trendy club is one of Gotham's hot spots not only for the elite of Gotham, but also some of the worst of Gotham.   
  
There has been much speculation about what caused the explosion in the first place. For the real story though, we're going live to the Iceberg Lounge itself where Summer Gleason is standing by. Summer?"  
  
"Thanks, Jack. I'm standing in front of the classy club known as the Iceberg Lounge. I am here with the owner of this club, the Pen...Oswald Cobblepot. Mr. Cobblepot, what happened last night?"  
  
"Well, contrary to all rumors, we simply had an electrical fire in the kitchen. The blast had destroyed the entire kitchen before it was brought under control. Thankfully, it was after hours and nobody was hurt. I am working on getting the renovations done as quickly as possible, so that we can be open for business once again. That is all I have to say at this time."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Cobblepot. Jack, back to you."  
  
"In other news,"  
  
Jervis shook his head in dismay. He was there. He was a little surprised at how quickly the Penguin was moving to get things back in pristine condition. He was beginning to wonder where the Penguin was getting his money from.  
  
He finally finished the door and was getting ready to close it when the Judge walked up to the door. Once again, Jervis's mood turned to anger.  
  
"Where in the hell were you??? I had the Joker breathing down my neck by the time you left! You said you were going to help me out!!!"  
  
"I was detained at the time. I couldn't come to make plans."   
  
"Well, that's too bad! He showed up, demanding those blasted microchips again! I had to give them to him, because _you _weren't around to cover for me like you said you would!"  
  
"The Joker was here?"   
  
"Yeah, last night about a half hour after you left."  
  
"Once again, I apologize. Did he say anything about where he was going or if he was coming back?"   
  
"Yes, he did say that he would come back for more, but you blew your chance! I don't want to have anything to do with you! Now get out of here!"  
  
"Very well then, Hatter. I'll go. But be warned. If the Joker isn't stopped in time, I may have to judge you as an accessory to his crimes."   
  
"Wonderful. Something else to look forward to," huffed Tetch.  
  
As he watched the Judge leave, an idea sprang into his head. _Nah, _he thought. _It's too crazy of an idea to work. On the other hand, isn't crazy what I am? Hmmm...........   
  
  
::_at the Deuce club::  
  
  
Once again the Judge walks into the office from the back. He takes off the robe and mask to reveal his true self, Two-Face.   
  
As he sits down at his desk, he presses a button. Within minutes, his gang is assembled in the office area. He looks over some files about the museum and then looks up.  
  
"Well, boys, I think we're ready to go ahead with this plan," said Two-Face.  
  
"What about the Bat?" asked one of his men.  
  
"We've got something in mind for him," replied Two-Face.  
  
  
:: on the rooftop ::  
  
  
"So, are we going yet?" asked Robin getting a little impatient after watching an old house for about an hour.   
  
Batman was looking at the house that Ollie ran into the night before. He watched the house through a pair of binoculars when he got the answer that he was waiting for.  
  
"Now," Batman replied as he took out his grappling hook and shot it towards the house. Robin followed, pulling out his grappling hook and firing it in the same way that Batman had just done.  
  
Once the two were on the roof of the old house, they searched around to find a way inside. Apparently, they had no choice but to go through either the front or back doors, or a window. Batman, of course, optioned for the window. He charged through with a loud crash. Robin again followed him inside.  
  
They had entered the building and were immediately fired upon. Batman and Robin instinctively ducked, Batman throwing a Batarang as he went down. The Batarang connected, knocking out the gun-toter. Another kid raced past the fallen person. Batman chased him down, only to find out that it was the same kid who was at the Mad Hatter's apartment the night before.  
  
"Oh god, no," whimpered Ollie. He was shaking in fear, worried what the Batman might do to him.  
  
"Why were you at that apartment last night?" asked Batman.  
  
"I---I---I---" Ollie stammered.  
  
"Spit it out, I haven't got all night," Batman said through gritted teeth. He slammed his hand against the wall for extra emphasis.  
  
Ollie gulped hard. "I don't know how I got there, I swear!!! I was in the park, and suddenly, I'm at this guy's apartment with an enormous bruise and a massive headache."  
  
"Which park?" asked Batman.  
  
"Wonderland Park."  
  
"What were you doing there?"  
  
"Uhhhh......nothing, I swear!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?"  
  
"That's all I know! Honest!!!"  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
With that, Batman went out the same way he came in. Robin looked at Ollie again with a confused look. Ollie, even though he was perspiring from having such an intense meeting with the Batman, sneered back at Robin. Robin took that look offensively and started walking towards Ollie. He was just about to show him a thing or two, when Batman called him. Reluctantly, he turned and followed his mentor.  
  
As they headed towards the Batmobile that was parked a few blocks away, Robin started to ask some questions of his own.  
  
"What was that all about? What did you figure out?"  
  
"I think it was very odd that he said he was at Wonderland Park and then turns up at Tetch's apartment next."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Wonderland Park was the first hideout of the Mad Hatter's. He used that place to hold hostages there. The entire park is based on the Alice in Wonderland stories. I think that we need to go there to find out what really happened."  
  
"Oh......cool!"  
  
As Batman turned the ignition on, a beeping noise was heard.   
  
"Looks like our little research party will have to wait. There's a break-in at Gotham Art Museum."  
  
The Batmobile raced off into the night towards the museum.  
  
As Ollie looked out of the window, he saw a cab pull up to the house. For some reason, he was compelled to see who had come to this house.  
  
When he went outside, the cab's back door opened.   
  
"Get in," a voice said.  
  
Again, for some strange reason, Ollie felt compelled to obey the command. Ollie got in the cab and was whisked away to another set of problems.  
  
  
::Gotham Art Museum::  
  
  
Inside, there were a few of Two-Face's thugs taking care of the two guards. They had probably tripped a silent alarm on the way, so they knew that they had to work fast. In the center of the grand room was the prize that Two-Face had wanted so badly.  
  
The Double Dragon statue. An artist in Japan had sculpted this little statue. The bottom dragon was carved out of pure ivory. Its teeth were bared towards the top dragon. The top dragon was carved out of onyx. Both dragons were turned towards each other so that it resembled the Yin-Yang symbol. It was a priceless piece of art, and would make a fine addition for the Deuce Club. It fitted Two-Face's personalities well.  
  
The statue, however, wasn't enough for Two-Face. He had to have something that he could get only from Batman. Revenge.  
  
"Is everything ready?" asked Two-Face over the walkie talkie.  
  
"Yeah, boss. We've taken care of the museum."  
  
"Is he here yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Wait! I think I see them coming!"  
  
Outside, a couple of blocks away, one of Two-Face's thugs was looking through a pair of binoculars. He saw the Batmobile race towards the building. He watched Batman and Robin get out of the car.   
  
"It looks like he's got some company too."  
  
"Which one is it?" replied Two-Face.  
  
"Robin."  
  
"Get ready then."  
  
"He's ready to go."  
  
A second thug was on the rooftops. He was looking through the scope of a rifle. He aimed the gun at Robin and prepared to fire.  
  
"Stay here, Robin. Provide back-up if I need it," said Batman.  
  
"Okay," replied the boy wonder.  
  
As Batman crashed through a skylight, the thug fired his gun. Robin fell to the ground.  
  
"All done up here, Two-Face. He's all yours."  
  
"Excellent. Bring the car around," Two-Face replied. "Batman!" he said as Batman dropped in on them.  
  
"Two-Face. I should have known that you'd come for this," Batman replied.  
  
"Well, it was something we just couldn't resist."  
  
The thugs ran to the door, instead of attacking Batman. Two-Face, however, just stood there, the statue in his hand. Batman thought that this was really strange and got into a defensive position. He was ready for anything. Anything except what Two-Face was up to. He brought his other hand out from behind his back. In it was some sort of remote.  
  
"Know what this is, Batman?" asked Two-Face. Not getting a response from Batman, he continued. "It's a remote control for explosives. They are of course somewhere within this building. We pressed the button when you crashed through the ceiling. If you're smart, and we all know that you are, you'll get out of here. By the way, your little bird is unconscious."  
  
After Two-Face said that, Batman grabbed his grappling hook and went out the same way he came in.  
  
"Rest in pieces, Batman!!" Two-Face shouted out. "Preferably two of them!!! Heh heh heh." Two-Face then turned and left the building as well.  
  
On the rooftop, Batman rushed over to Robin and checked his pulse. Robin had one, he really was just unconscious. Batman picked him up.  
  
Two-Face jumped in the car. The driver immediately stepped on the gas, jerking the car forward and racing off to the Deuce Club. Two-Face got out his stopwatch and counted the very short time that was left for the explosives.  
  
"Two......One......Boom!" as a loud rumble was heard behind them.  
Two-Face grinned to himself as the light of the blaze shone behind him.


	12. Chapter 11

Wow! A reply that was more than one sentence! I'm impressed! Your stories seem intriguing enough. Could you please tell me where I could find them? Thanks again for the reply Alyce! Ok, folks, time for me to include one more chapter before I go on spring break! This chapter is a doozy! I hope you all enjoy it!

Batman had hoisted Robin over his shoulder. He jumped to the next rooftop. As soon as his feet hit the roof, the museum exploded behind him. He shielded Robin from the blast and any flying debris. A few pieces of brick hit Batman's back, but luckily none of them knocked him out.  
  
Once the debris stopped flying around, he picked up Robin again and walked towards the center of the rooftop. He laid Robin down so that he could get a closer look at him. Embedded in his arm was a tranquilizer dart. He carefully took out the dart and placed it in his belt for further examination later.  
  
He picked up Robin once more and walked towards the other side of the building. He took out his grappling hook and shot it, connecting with a gargoyle. Then he descended slowly towards the ground, making sure that Robin was still alright.  
  
He walked out onto the street and into an alley a couple of blocks down. As he placed Robin in the Batmobile, he heard the unmistakable sounds of police and fire truck sirens wailing in the background. He stayed in the shadows until he saw Gordon getting out of one of the cars. Silently, he moved towards Gordon until he was standing right behind him.  
  
"Jim."  
  
Gordon jumped a couple of feet, spilling his coffee onto the sidewalk. He cursed as a few drops spilled onto his hand.  
  
"Give an old man a break, will ya'?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I assume you already know what happened here."  
  
"I came when a silent alarm was tripped. I found Two-Face stealing the priceless Double Dragon statue. He decided that blowing up the place would cover his tracks."  
  
"A little early for him to be committing crimes, isn't it? I thought he would have waited until 2am in the morning!"  
  
"Actually, he was right on time. It was only 9pm here, but it was 2am in Japan, where the statue had originated from."  
  
"Huh, seems like Two-Face has been hanging out too much with the Riddler."  
  
"I'll find him and the statue."  
  
"I'm sure that you will. Any chance on telling me if anyone was hurt," he said as he turned to face Batman. "Batman? I should be used to that by now. Hey, Higgins! See what you can do about getting me another coffee! We might be here for awhile."  
  
As Gordon walked towards the inferno that used to be the Gotham Art Museum, the Batmobile came racing out of the alley and headed for home.  
  
  
::Batcave::  
  
  
"Is master Timothy alright, sir?" asked the worried butler.  
  
"Yes, he was just pumped full of a sedative. Two-Face used him as bait so I wouldn't follow him out of the building. A perfect two part plan. Steal the statue and try to kill me at the same time. Two-Face is going to pay for using Robin as bait against me."  
  
"Well sir, I think you had better get a good night's rest before you search for him," said Alfred.  
  
"No, he needs to be found now. I have him to deal with, and the Mad Hatter too. I still don't understand how that kid got mixed up with him."  
  
  
:: Deuce Club ::  
  
  
"There you go," said Two-Face as he placed the statue on top of his desk. "A perfect spot for you! Time to celebrate! We got what we wanted and killed the Bat too! Who says crime doesn't pay? Heh heh heh."  
  
Two-Face walked out of the office and into the bar. He was really excited about his accomplishment tonight. He had asked the bartender to close early so he wouldn't have any interruptions. His temper flared when he saw a short man still sitting at the far end of the bar. He walked towards the bartender who began to get nervous as he saw who was coming up to him.  
  
"We specifically told you no visitors," hissed Two-Face.  
  
"I---I---I told him that I was closing up early, but he wouldn't have it!" stammered the bartender. "He just sits there sipping on his drink. I couldn't throw him out!"  
  
"Couldn't? Or wouldn't? He is a paying customer after all, isn't he?" asked Two-Face burning with anger more and more as the conversation progressed.  
  
"I--I----I swear, I tried to get rid of him!" pleaded the bartender.  
  
"Yeah, well now it looks like WE'LL have to get rid of him," replied Two-Face.  
  
Two-Face stomped over to the man that was sitting at the bar.  
  
"Hey buddy, this placed is closed. Find somewhere else to get drunk!"  
  
"Yessssssir! It'ssss a reeeeeeeal parrrrty hereeeeee!" said the man through slurred words.  
  
As Two-Face got a closer look at the drunk man, he began to wonder if he had seen the guy before.  
  
"Do we know you?" asked Two-Face.  
  
"Two-Face! It's your turn in court!" a voice bellowed.  
  
Two-Face whirled around to see who had spoken. In the office doorway stood the Judge!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

*** Hey all! I'm back from spring break and I'm giving you another chapter to read! Alyce, thanks for your response. However, I will not give anything away. You can guess all you want as to how this story will turn out, but you'll have to keep reading to see if you're right or not. Well, onto the next chapter! ***

Two-Face stared in amazement at the figure that stood across the room. The Judge still stood in the doorway, for Two-Face's men were also in the room. They drew out their guns and aimed them at the Judge. Two-Face regained his composure and took a couple steps towards the Judge.  
  
"We never knew that Harvey had an accomplice. We don't like it at all. Kill him!" ordered Two-Face to his men.  
  
They began to fire upon the Judge. That was their mistake. The Judge ducked and threw out a couple of pairs of manacles. One pair took ahold of two men at the wrists. When the manacles magnetized, their hands were brought together. They slammed into each other, the force knocking them out cold.  
  
The second pair of manacles wrapped themselves around a third thug. The manacles brought the thug's hands together. He looked at his hands and then looked up. The Judge had stood up again, wielding his mallet. He swung the mallet at the thug's midsection, making him double over in pain. The thug dropped to the ground, gasping for his next breath.   
  
A fourth thug had entered the doorway that the Judge was just at. He took out a gun and pointed it towards the Judge. The Judge spun around. The thug pulled the trigger and....................

  
Nothing happened. The gun was split in two pieces, half of it lying on the floor, the other half still in the thug's right hand. The Judge held a sword in his right hand. With the mallet in his left, he swung it at the thug. The mallet hit the thug in the head, sending him flying out the doorway he had just walked through.  
  
At this point, Two-Face was livid. He pulled out his twin colt .45's and started shooting. The Judge ducked behind a table. Two-Face kept pulling the trigger until he ran out of ammo. As he was doing this, he was making his way towards the front door.  
  
Once his ammo ran out, Two-Face tried going out the front door. He couldn't though. It was locked because the bartender closed up early for the night. Two-Face cursed under his breath and grabbed a chair. By the time he was ready to hurl the chair through the glass door, the Judge had caught up to him.  
  
"Two-Face, you are being charged with grand theft, breaking and entering, arson, and attempted murder. How do you plea?"   
  
"Get the hell away from us!" Two-Face yelled as he swung the chair at the Judge. The Judge sliced the chair up with his sword.  
  
Two-Face was running out of options. He managed to get away from the Judge and headed towards the bar. The bartender was hiding behind the bar, hoping that he wouldn't get killed in the process.  
  
"Don't just sit there cowering! Give us something to kill this guy with!" spat Two-Face.  
  
The bartender gave Two-Face a handgun that was stashed behind the counter in case someone tried to rob the place.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Two-Face cocked the gun and turned around. He was met with the Judge's mallet. It crushed his face in. Both of them. With a grunt, Two-Face slumped to the ground, his back against the bar.  
  
"Justice has been served." Then the Judge picked up Two-Face and dragged him out of the building through the back door.  
  
The bartender warily got up from behind the counter. He assessed the situation and realized that calling the cops was the best thing for him to do. The drunken man that was at the bar also came out from behind it and looked around to see what was left of the place.  
  
He immediately sobered up, gulped down the last of his drink and said to the bartender, "That was an entertaining evening!" He grabbed his hat and coat and walked out the back way, being careful not to run into anymore intruders.  
  
  
:: Batcave ::  
  
  
"Master Bruce, I think he's coming to," said Alfred.  
  
"Shhh.....Something's going on," replied Batman.  
  
He continued to listen to the police scanner. It was now reporting that a fight had taken place at a local bar called the Deuce Club. Batman surmised that Two-Face was a big part of it. He put back on his cowl and headed for the Batmobile.  
  
"Master Bruce, what shall I tell the boy?"  
  
"I'll talk to him when I get back," replied Batman.  
  
As the Batmobile sped out of the cave, Robin strolled up to Alfred.  
  
"Where's he going now?" Robin asked groggily.  
  
"He went to check out a lead on Two-Face," said Alfred.  
  
  
  
:: Deuce Club ::  
  
  
Batman got out of his car and quietly walked towards the building. The police were already on the scene. Heading up the investigation was Detective Harvey Bullock. Batman sighed as he got closer, hoping to get some information out of him.  
  
"Hello, Bullock."  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't our good friend, Batman," said Harvey sarcastically.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Batman.  
  
"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same question," replied Bullock.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"This whole place has got your signature all over it! One big knock-down drag-out brawl. So where's Two-Face?"  
  
"I have no idea," replied Batman. He looked around and saw the bartender. "What's his story?"  
  
"He says someone kidnapped Two-Face after he took down all of his men."  
  
"Did he say how?"  
  
"They're working on that now," said Bullock.  
  
"Detective Bullock?" said a policeman. "Our man here says that this guy was carrying a mallet and a sword."  
  
"Great, just what this city needs, another vigilante. Did you catch that Batman?" asked Bullock. He turned around, but no one was there.  
  
  
:: Batcave ::  
  
  
"That's very odd sir," said Alfred.  
  
"Yeah, how'd old Pukeface manage to get himself captured?" asked Robin. The effects of the tranquilizer had worn off considerably by now.  
  
"It's difficult to understand. How did Two-Face get captured by his other personality, the Judge?" said Batman, thinking aloud.  
  
"Yes, it's quite puzzling sir," replied Alfred. "Almost a riddle of sorts."  
  
"Could it be the Riddler?" asked Robin getting excited.   
  
"No, it couldn't be. I saw Nygma in his cell when I visited Arkham a couple of days ago. I guess I could check it out again tomorrow night. Just to be safe."  
  
"Don't you mean tonight, sir? It is, after all, 2:15am and past master Timothy's bedtime."  
  
"But tomorrow's Saturday!" whined Tim. "Can't we go check it out now?"  
  
"Alfred's right. Besides, you've had enough excitement for one night. You need to train some more."  
  
"Aw, man!!!!!!" whined Tim again as he stomped off to bed.  
  
"You know, master Bruce, I suggest that you take your own advice for a change."  
  
"Sure Alfred, in a bit."  
  
  
:: meanwhile ::  
  
  
"There. He's tied up securely." said the Judge.  
  
"Good, we can't have him going around town causing trouble for us. If he were loose, no one would believe that you're the Judge."  
  
The short man that was in the bar walked towards their captive.  
  
"I must say, he has excellent taste in artifacts."   
  
He held up the priceless Double Dragon statue in his right hand. He admired the way it glowed under the dim light of the room. In a closet, up against the wall sat Two-Face. His nose was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Oh, see if you can't get him fixed up. I don't want blood all over my floor," said the short man.  
  
"Certainly," replied the Judge.  
  
  
:: the next afternoon ::  
  
  
Bruce was at his office going over some paperwork. He was just about done and ready to go home when his assistant walked in.  
  
"Mr. Wayne?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Sommers?"  
  
"Your 4:30 appointment is here."  
  
"I don't recall scheduling an appointment for today."  
  
"Nonsense!" said a man in a southern accent.  
  
He walked past the woman that was talking to Bruce.  
  
"Mr. Kerr, you must wait until......"  
  
"That's alright Miss Sommers, this shouldn't take too long," said Bruce a little agitated.  
  
"That's right, it won't take long at all," said Mr. Kerr.  
  
"Very well then, Mr. Wayne," replied Ms. Sommers.  
  
As she walked out, a young, blonde woman in a red blazer and black dress skirt walked in.  
  
"I have an assistant too," said Mr. Kerr in his southern drawl.  
  
"Mr. Kerr, is it?" said Bruce.   
  
"Oh, call me Joe. Everyone else does," replied Mr. Kerr.  
  
"Alright, Joe. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," replied Mr. Kerr with a smile.


	14. Chapter 13

"Well, Wayne, it's like this. I have a smaller business and I was hoping to have my business grow. Things are really tight right now though and I need someone to help me out," said Joe.  
  
"This is an enterprise, not a bank Mr. Kerr," replied Wayne.  
  
"Hold on, just hear me out! I don't want a loan; I'm looking for someone to buy out the company. I thought why not have the best take over? They could probably handle it better than I could."  
  
"Okay. What is you're company about? What do you specialize in?" Bruce asked, mainly just to humor Mr. Kerr.  
  
"Well, my business is a novelty shop. We sell whoopee cushions, fake throw-up and poop, sneezing powder, things like that."  
  
_You have got to be kidding me,_ thought Bruce. _There's got to be some way to get rid of these clowns._ _Why do they look so familiar anyway?_  
  
Mr. Kerr continued, "What we specialize in are rubber chickens! Think of it as the wave of the future!"  
  
As he said this, his assistant brought out a box and put it on the desk. She opened it up and in it were some rubber chickens. Mr. Kerr took out one and held it up for display.  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
"I think that I can see no use in me buying off the company from you. Frankly, I wouldn't know what to do with it. Furthermore,"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. J?" said the assistant in a snobby tone.  
  
Bruce's ears perked up. _Oh great. They really are clowns! Two very dangerous clowns. What do they want with Bruce Wayne?_ He thought. "Mr. J?" he repeated.  
  
"Ummm, yeah. J for uh, Joseph! Of course!" replied Mr. Kerr, a little nervous. He gave his assistant an evil glare. "What is it?" he asked in a somewhat agitated tone.  
  
"This one smells a little funny," she replied. She held one up in her hand, as if it was carrying a disease.  
  
"Nonsense! They're perfectly fine rubber chickens! Let me see that."  
  
He took the chicken out of her hand and sniffed it. He couldn't sense that anything was wrong with it. He checked it out further, snapping the head back. There was a faint clicking sound.  
  
"Everything seems to be fine with this one. Here Wayne, you take a look at it."  
  
He tossed the chicken onto the desk. Bruce rolled back into his chair afraid of what would happen. Nothing did. He began to look at it.  
  
"Yeah, it seems to be alright," replied Wayne.  
  
He spoke too soon though. As he held it in his hand, he heard a faint hissing noise. He looked at the chicken. Out of its beak came smoke. It quickly filled around the area that Bruce was currently occupying. Bruce coughed until he fell unconscious.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Perfect! Now to apply the most important part!" said the Joker.  
  
He took out a small microchip from the inside pocket of his jacket. He placed it on Bruce's neck. Then, he placed a small flesh colored band-aid to hide the microchip from any onlookers.  
  
"Now he's totally under my control! And once again, you almost managed to screw it all up Harl!" He glared at her once again.  
  
"Sorry puddin', it slipped," she replied nervously.  
  
"Never mind. Get the smelling salts and wake our new toy up."  
  
She took out the vial of smelling salts, undid the cap and waved it under Bruce's nose. It did the trick. Bruce woke up, but didn't say anything. He was truly under control of the Joker's sick, twisted mind. He was waiting to be told what to do.  
  
"Now, as first order of business, I say we should pay a visit to the Penguin! He'll go ballistic once he sees you. HA HA HA! Follow me."  
  
Bruce Wayne had no choice but to obey. Harley followed Bruce out the door. Miss Sommers was at her desk, watching them leave together.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"We're going out to dinner. Got a problem with that, toots?" said Mr. Kerr.  
  
"No, not at all...." said Miss Sommers.  
  
  
:: Iceberg Lounge ::  
  
  
The Penguin was sitting in his office. He was admiring his latest find. It was the Double Dragon statue. The Judge had given it to him the night before, saying that he had no use for it. The Penguin thought it was rather odd. After all, the first time he had met the Judge was when he was fencing stolen goods from various criminals. And now the Judge just decides to hand him over this priceless relic that was just stolen the night before? It was very odd, sort of out of character for him. But the Penguin never passed up an opportunity when he saw it. He figured that the Judge must be down on his luck if he's going to start committing the crimes he so willingly punishes. He did, however, have excellent taste in artifacts. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Just a minute," said the Penguin.  
  
He quickly put the statue into the safe in his office. Then he sat back down at his desk.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"Penguin! It's been so long since I've seen you! How's business?" asked the Joker.  
  
"What in the world are you doing in here?"  
  
"Why, I've come to repay the debt of course!"  
  
"And just how do you intend to do that?"  
  
"With my newest sponsor! Harl, send him in!"  
  
In walked Bruce Wayne.  
  
"My word, I don't believe it! How did you manage to pull this off?" exclaimed the Penguin.  
  
"Just a little luck, that's all," chuckled Joker.  
  
"I must say, I'm impressed."  
  
"So, how much does he owe you?"  
  
"$25,000. Need I remind you, you blew up the entire kitchen."  
  
"Wow, really costs a lot to run a place like this, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Now, about the money...."  
  
"Oh yeah! Bruce, write him a check."  
  
Bruce willingly obeys the command. He hands the Penguin a check for $25,000.  
  
"A pleasure doing business with you, Penguin!"  
  
"Likewise, Joker. Let's hope it doesn't happen again."  
  
The Joker and Bruce left the office, leaving the Penguin alone to admire the check. _So that's what he wanted with those microchips,_ he thought. As he sat there, the door suddenly flew wide open. In the doorway stood the Judge.  
  
"Penguin, your day in court has come."   
  
  
:: Wayne Manor ::  
  
  
"Thank you for calling Miss Sommers. I'll make sure that Master Bruce is alright."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Tim.  
  
"Master Bruce's assistant from work. She said that he left with two somewhat odd people this afternoon," replied Alfred. "I suggest that you go start on your training, Master Timothy. No telling how long he'll be gone. I want to make sure that you've done as he's asked before he arrives."  
  
"Awww man! Fine, but I get to go out tonight if he goes!" whined Tim.  
  
"Very well then, but that's not my call."  
  
As soon as Tim disappeared behind the grandfather clock, the doorbell rang. Alfred went to get the door. When he opened it, he saw a purple car parked in front of the house. In front of him, stood Bruce Wayne.  
  
"Good evening, sir. I trust you had a wonderful dinner? The roasted pheasant that I slaved over all day has since been put away for future use."  
  
"Hey Alfred, I want you to make our guests as comfortable as possible tonight, okay?"  
  
"Guests, sir?" asked Alfred looking past Bruce.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm home!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the Joker.  
  
"Oh dear," said Alfred.


	15. Chapter 14

"Well, aren't you going to let us in?" asked the Joker.  
  
Alfred was busy contemplating what to do. He snapped back to reality and allowed them to pass.  
  
"Any guest of the master is welcome here. Come in," replied Alfred.  
  
Joker walked in, followed by Harley. Bud and Lou followed close behind, sniffing the ground the whole way. Alfred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"These two will have to stay outside," said Alfred.  
  
"Aw, they're housebroken!" replied Harley.  
  
"I will not have any pets in this house. Period."  
  
"But.....but......puddin?"  
  
"Keep 'em outside, Harl. We don't need them right now."  
  
The two hyenas whined and went back out the door. Alfred shooed them out and closed the door behind them. Instead of staying put at the door though, the two began to explore the vast yard of Wayne Manor.  
  
Back inside, the Joker was looking around, seeing what he can find to steal.  
  
"OooooOOOOooooo....puddin'! Look at this!"  
  
Harley was looking at a certain old grandfather clock. It was probably worth a couple thousand bucks.  
  
"Forget it, Harl. I need to find something around here that will be of real use to me. So, Jeeves. What kind of priceless stuff can I borrow from this fine home?"  
  
"My name is Alfred, and if you must know, we don't have much things lying around the house. Most of the master's worth is tied up in his company. Might I offer you something to drink or eat, perhaps?"  
  
"Sounds good to me! What'cha got?" asked Harley.  
  
  
:: Iceberg Lounge ::  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to bring justice," replied the Judge.  
  
"Is that so? Well, you have no reason to be here."  
  
"You are being charged as an accessory to the Joker's crimes."   
  
"Preposterous! We had a deal! You give me the statue and I get no trouble from you!"  
  
"That changed once I found out you helped the Joker."   
  
"As I said before, you've got nothing. If you don't leave here on your own," said Penguin as he pulled out an umbrella from underneath the desk. "Then you'll leave here in a body bag."  
  
The Penguin stood and aimed the umbrella at the Judge. He cocked it and was ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"So, your plea is not guilty? Very well, prepare to face the judgment of the court."   
  
Penguin fired the umbrella. The Judge went back out the door. Penguin followed him out. When he went through the door, he saw nothing. The Penguin began to get really angry. He went out to the dining area. He checked everywhere. As he went towards the kitchen, the Judge came behind him.   
  
The Penguin whirled around and started shooting again. The Judge went to the right and brought his sword down on the Penguin's umbrella. It sliced through, destroying the gun.  
  
"So, you want a swordfight, eh?" squawked the Penguin.  
  
He pulled off the top of the umbrella, revealing a blade underneath. He thrust it at the Judge. The Judge countered.  
  
Thrust.  
  
Evade.  
  
Thrust.  
  
Counter.  
  
Parry.  
  
Thrust.  
  
Block.  
  
Thrust.  
  
Block.  
  
After the block, both the Penguin and the Judge leaned their weight in. They each struggled to gain the upper hand. The Judge reached behind and pulled out his mallet. He swung it at the Penguin's head. It hit him on the left side.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
The Penguin lost his balance. When he got back up, the Judge slammed the mallet into his gut. This sent the Penguin flying across the floor. He slammed his head into a pedestal. This knocked the Penguin out cold.  
  
"The verdict is guilty. Justice has been served."   
  
When the Judge walked outside, he was met by someone.  
  
"You've done well. Now all we need to do is find the Joker. Then no one will be able to bother me again."  
  
"Don't worry; the Joker's day in court will come. Very soon."  
  
  
:: Wayne Manor ::  
  
  
"Hoo boy, puddin'! Roasted pheasant!!!" exclaimed Harley.  
  
"Yep, this is one of the perks of being a criminal! Heh heh heh," replied Joker.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have some dusting that needs to be taken care of," said Alfred.  
  
Joker raised an eyebrow at this. He slammed his palms on the table and stood up. He walked towards Alfred.  
  
"You know what, Alfie? I think you're going to call the police. Now in my opinion, that would be a bad idea. Of course, I'm not you. However, if you do call the police, it will be the very _last_ thing you do. Got it?"  
  
"Certainly, sir," replied Alfred, not missing a beat. "Enjoy your meal. I'll be back to check on you."  
  
Alfred left, racing to the clock that led into the batcave. When he got down there, he found Tim just finishing up his training exercises.  
  
"Master Timothy! Come, quickly!" exclaimed Alfred.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tim.  
  
"Remember what I told you about Master Bruce?"  
  
"Yeah.....Is something wrong?"  
  
"I would say so! He came here with the Joker and Harley Quinn!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Presicsely, sir. What should we do?"   
  
"Dick and Barbara?"  
  
"They left together for a romantic vacation."  
  
"Blech! Well, can't count on them."  
  
"So, who can we count on?"  
  
"I've got someone in mind. He'll probably be willing to help out, if he's not too busy. Here, put this on Bruce. This way, we can track him down." He handed Alfred a tracer.  
  
"Very good, sir."  
  
Alfred went back upstairs to do what Tim had asked. Tim placed a call to the friend. When he was done, he began to suit up. As he was doing that, he heard laughter.  
  
He looked down around the cave, for the laughter echoed all around. It got closer and closer. Robin looked towards the batmobile. Just past it, were two sets of menacing eyes. Bud and Lou had come to play.

__________________


	16. Chapter 15

:: In another city ::   
  
  
A man entered an apartment. He had just finished his day job. Things were quiet for a change, and he was really enjoying the welcome bit of rest. As he got undressed, he checked his answering machine. It was blinking, so he pushed the button.  
  
_You have one new message._   
  
_"Hey, are you there? Hmmm, guess not. Well I hope you get this message soon. A friend in __Gotham__ needs your help. It's really urgent."_   
  
"Well, so much for having a nice quiet weekend," the man said. He quickly changed and flew out the window.  
  
  
:: Wayne Manor ::  
  
  
Alfred had checked on the monitors to see if Joker and Harley were still eating. Satisfied that they were, he quickly came out of the Batcave's entrance. The clock clicked back into place and Alfred went to the kitchen.   
  
"I trust that everything is to your liking?" asked Alfred.  
  
"MMhhrrrpphhhhmmm...." mumbled Harley as she chewed.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's all fine and dandy. Finish up Harl, we've still got things to do for the evening," said the Joker.  
  
"Something wrong, puddin'?" asked Harley as she swallowed.  
  
"This place is giving me the creeps. Not enough fun things to do around here." Suddenly the Joker grinned. "That's it! This whole place needs a Joker makeover! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Alfred grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Pardon my asking, sir, but just what do you intend to do?" asked Alfred.  
  
"This place needs a little fun! You've got a yard the size of three football fields! Ever think about putting in a private golf course? Maybe a bowling alley?"  
  
"Um, well, no....."said Alfred, a bit perplexed.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to continue to stay here, then that's what this place needs! Come on, Harl! It's time to go! You too, Wayne."  
  
"OOooooOO! Shopping!" exclaimed Harley.  
  
Alfred walked up to Bruce.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" asked the Joker, suddenly brandishing a gun.  
  
"I can't have the master going out like this. He needs a little tidying up," replied Alfred, concealing his nervousness.  
  
Alfred straightened his tie, pulled the collar back down, and fixed the lapels on his coat. As he did that, he placed the tiny transmitter underneath the lapel. Finally, he brushed Bruce off a little.   
  
"There, all taken care of."  
  
"Hmph," said the Joker as he put away the gun. "Let's just go...."  
  
"Hey Al, you got a hyena bag?" asked Harley.  
  
Joker rolled his eyes. "Harl, quit trying to be funny. Leave that for us comedians."  
  
_You should take your own advice,_ thought Alfred.  
  
Harley stuck her tongue out at the Joker behind his back. They all left, Harley taking the leftover meat in a bag. As she went outside, she called for her pets.  
  
"Babies! Oh baaaaabies! I've got some yummy treats for you!!"  
  
Harley waited for them to come rushing to the door, but nothing happened.  
  
**"BAAAAAAAAAAAABIIIIIEEEEES!!!!!"** screamed Harley.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" squealed the Joker, covering his ears. "Shut up Harl! You'll wake the entire city from way out here if you keep it up!"  
  
"I wonder what kind of trouble those two have gotten into?" said Harley.  
  
  
:: In the Batcave ::  
  
  
Bud and Lou had made their way into the cave. They were sniffing around when they caught a familiar scent. They rushed to it. Suddenly, they were growling at the Batmoblie.  
  
_Whew,_ thought Robin. _At least they haven't noticed me yet._   
  
They continued on their rant, when suddenly, Bud lifts up his hind leg. He starts peeing on the Batmobile's wheel. After he's done, both of the hyenas started cackling as if they knew what kind of a prank they had just pulled.   
  
A flicker of movement above caught Lou's eye. He viciously turned his head towards it. There he stood. The little runt that helps the big, mean bat-creature constantly take their mommy and daddy away. Lou snarled, which caught Bud's attention. He turned his head, and snarled as well. Immediately, they both raced up to the little helper.  
  
"Oh great, I'm in trouble now!" said Robin.   
  
He raced over to the training equipment. He took a hold of the uneven bars. He swung around the bottom one, and then reached for the top one. By this time, the pair of hyenas had caught up to Robin. They tried to bite his legs, but he was too high up. Then, Robin vaulted from the top bar to a set of rings that was even higher up.  
  
The hyenas still followed, nipping at the feet of Robin. Time after time they tried, but without success. As they tried again, they were suddenly caught in midair. Taken by their necks, the hyenas had no choice but to leave the cave. Robin heard a yelp as they were thrown out.  
  
Robin fell to the floor, realizing that everything was safe. He smiled when he saw who had rescued him. Dressed in his typical red and blue costume, Superman was hovering a few feet above the ground.   
  
"You mentioned you needed my help?"


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry about the delay in updates. To Ry, thanks for letting me know about what you think. I'm still working on the problems you've pointed out. Hopefully I'll have more details in future stories that I write. As for the different names, I just didn't want to confuse the occasional Batman reader. Zen, one of the things I like to use in my stories is continuity. I've used ideas that have come from the previous shows and have created new stories out of them. Yes, I did choose to involve Superman in this specific story. That is why this is under the Batman/Superman title. I also like Batman the most out of any other superhero that I've read about or seen, but I do enjoy other superheroes as well. Hope to get a reply again! Enjoy the next chapter.

:: somewhere in Gotham ::

Two-Face woke up, a little groggy. He lifted his head just enough to see that he was encased in total darkness. He tried to stand, but found that he was tightly wrapped up with rope. He tried to scream, but his mouth was muffled with duct tape. He cursed to himself for his situation, when a light shined through the crack at the bottom of the door.  
  
The door opened, revealing the Judge. Standing next to him, was the drunken man at the bar. The man was short in stature. His hair was unkempt and gray. He was dressed in his trademark style.  
  
"Comfortable, are we?" asked the man.  
  
Two-Face gave a muffled response.  
  
"Excellent! I'm pleased that you're enjoying yourself," replied the man.   
  
This time, Two-Face growled.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to do this to you, but it was the only way I could have the Judge walk around without having a certain pointy-eared man sticking his unwanted nose into my business. I really wish that there were some other way, but I'm not dwelling in the past anymore."  
  
_When we get our hands on you, _thought Two-Face. His thought went away when the Judge held out a plate of food.  
  
"Hungry?" asked the man. "It's been almost a day since your capture and I thought you'd be interested in some nourishment."  
  
Two-Face slowly nodded his head, thinking of a way to get free.  
  
"You know what to do," said the man.  
  
"Of course," replied the Judge.  
  
The Judge set the plate down and proceeded to rip the tape off of Two-Face's mouth. Two-Face howled at the pain. As it subsided, he spoke.  
  
"You'll be sorry that you crossed us," he said.  
  
"What's this? He's unhappy with his treatment? Judge,"  
  
The Judge quickly put the piece of tape back on Two-Face's mouth and took the plate back in his hands. He then left, never to be seen by Two-Face again.  
  
"I'm truly saddened that you won't accept my hospitality. Ah well. I guess you'll just stay here indefinitely then. I might decide to visit again. Never can tell........Bye for now!"  
  
The man closed the door behind him and turned off the light. Two-Face was once again covered in darkness. _You will definitely pay........._ he thought.  
  
  
:: Wayne Manor ::  
  
  
"There you are!" exclaimed Harley, seeing her two babies come from around the side. They looked a little shaken from their tussle with Superman.   
  
"Oh, my poor babies! You look terrible! I know what'll cheer you up though!" she said, taking out her bag of leftover meat. They immediately perked up and tried to grab the bag from Harley. She opened the bag and tossed out the meat, the pair eating it up in mere seconds.  
  
"Finished Harl? If you are, I'd like to focus on more important things like.....**actually doing something criminal!!!**" yelled the Joker.  
  
"Alright! Geez! Don't get your whoopee cushion in a bunch!"  
  
Joker started rubbing his temples to make the oncoming headache to go away. "Can we just go?" he sighed.  
  
They all piled into the car and drove off.  
  
  
:: In the Batcave ::  
  
  
"Boy am I glad that you could make it!!!" exclaimed Robin. He felt like hugging Superman, but he was too much like Batman in not wanting his emotions to show.  
  
"I figured it must have been very important if you called me," replied Superman.  
  
"Yeah, it is. We've had a few villains causing trouble in the city. The biggest one is with the Joker."  
  
"So I noticed. Those little mongrels were his, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Somehow, the Joker got his hands on the Mad Hatter's technology again. This time he used it to capture Bruce! Batgirl and Nightwing are out of town and Alfred wouldn't want me handling this alone."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"There's no possible way for me to take the Joker down by myself. However, you can't take him down either, at least not as Superman. If you showed up, but not Batman, the Joker would get suspicious about where he really is. I don't want the Joker to know that he's got Batman right under his nose."  
  
"So you want me to play Batman again?"  
  
"Yeah.....Will you do it?"  
  
"Sure, but if this keeps up, I'm going to have to ask for my own Batman suit."  
  
Moments later, Superman emerged wearing the Batman costume. He glided over to Robin, who was in preparation for the night. Robin quickly turned to see who was trying to sneak up behind him.  
  
"Creepy," he said as he watched _Batman_ hover behind him. "You better quit doing that. Batman doesn't hover, glide or fly."  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot."  
  
"Alfred successfully put a tracer on Bruce. Right now, he's not in serious danger since Joker wants his money. I'd like to look around town to gather some clues before we go up against the Joker."  
  
"Looks like I'm the sidekick tonight, huh?" asked Superman.   
  
"Hope you don't mind," replied Robin as he strolled to the Batmobile. "You do know how to drive, right?"  
  
"I think I've lived on this planet long enough to learn."  
  
"Let's go then. We don't have time to waste."

__________________


	18. Chapter 17

:: Joker's car ::  
  
  
In the backseat, Bud and Lou started growling at Bruce. They caught his familiar scent and began to get really angry and vicious.  
  
"Harl, get these two under control!!!" spat the Joker.  
  
"And how do you expect me to do that.......**while I'm driving???**" asked Harley Quinn.  
  
"Fine, pull over!!!"  
  
Harley rolled her eyes and pulled the car to the curb. She tried her best to sweet-talk the two hyenas not to bother their new toy, but Bud and Lou wouldn't stop. The Joker was getting angrier with each passing second.  
  
"Harl, you had better get those two to stop before they eat my hostage!!!"  
  
"I'm trying, puddin', I'm trying!"  
  
They wouldn't quit. They began to bite at Bruce. Bruce just sat there, motionless, under the Joker's control. The Joker had enough. He got out of the front seat and opened the back door. He then dragged Bruce out of the car. Bud and Lou followed, wanting to tear Bruce apart. The Joker's rage had been brought to a boiling point. He smacked the two hyenas against their heads with the blunt side of his gun.  
  
"Enough!" yelled the Joker. "You are **not** going to eat my cash flow! You hear me? If you two don't start behaving, I'll grind you both up into dog food!!!!!"  
  
The hyenas yelped after being hit on the head. They cowered behind the rear of the car while Joker was having a fit. When he finished they just stared at Bruce and growled a little more. They didn't try to attack him again.  
  
"Harl, get in the back and keep those two under control," hissed the Joker. He turned to Bruce. "Well, looks like you'll be playing chauffeur tonight! Heh Heh!"  
  
They got back into the car, everyone in their proper seat. Harley was rubbing her babies' heads, trying to calm the pair down. She began to wonder where they were going.  
  
"Hey, isn't the mall on the other side of town?" asked Harley.  
  
"Business before pleasure Harl, business before pleasure," replied the Joker grinning the whole way there.  
  
  
:: Wonderland Park ::  
  
  
"So, why are we here?" asked Batman.  
  
"Batman said that he wanted to check this place out for clues. That was before he got captured," replied Robin.  
  
"Any ideas as to what we're looking for?"  
  
"Not really.....Just keep an eye out."  
  
Superman began to use his x-ray vision. He looked around the park and came upon a nasty sight.  
  
"Follow me," he said to Robin.  
  
They came upon a dead body. It was a gang member, one of the Skulls that the Mad Hatter had encountered a few nights before. It was the exact same man that was beaten up by the Judge.  
  
"Looks like his head was crushed in," said Superman.  
  
"Lots of blood...I'm guessing that either Harley or the Judge did this. They both use blunt objects as weapons."  
  
"I see nothing else around here."  
  
"I think we should pay that gang a visit. Let's go."  
  
  
:: Commissioner Gordon's office ::  
  
  
"I don't think that we should just sit on our butts here!" said Bullock.  
  
"As much as I would like to do something, you and both know that we can't. Two-Face will show up soon enough. As far as I'm concerned, this case is closed."  
  
Renee Montoya walked in the door.   
  
"Jim, the mayor's on line one. He says it's urgent."  
  
Gordon picked up the phone and hit the button.  
  
"Hamilton? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you can start by coming over to my home. We need to discuss why things in this city aren't going so well."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jim, fully knowing the answer already.  
  
"Where shall I begin? Two-Face is out of the asylum, he was part of a fight in a bar, the Iceberg Lounge had a questionable explosion in their kitchen, and I find that you're sitting at your office doing nothing about it." said Mayor Hill calmly.  
  
"I have men working on these things as we speak, mayor," replied Gordon a little testy. "But I'll stop by if you think it's so important."  
  
"Be here in twenty minutes," replied the mayor before he hung up.  
  
Gordon put the phone down. "I guess that's a yes. Bullock, I'll be back as soon as I can. You and Renee can hold the fort down until I get back. If there's anymore trouble tonight, call me. I want to be the first one to know. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir, commish," replied Detective Bullock.  
  
  
:: Mayor Hill's house ::  
  
  
"He's on his way," said the mayor.  
  
"Excellent," replied the mayor's new master.

__________________


	19. Chapter 18

::Mayor Hill's house::  
  
  
Things were quiet as the mayor and his company waited for the addition of one more. About fifteen minutes after he made the phone call, a squad car pulled into the mayor's driveway. Out stepped Jim, not realizing what kind of a mess he was getting himself into.  
  
He rang the doorbell. Mayor Hill answered it.   
  
"Jim, it's very nice of you to show up. Follow me, please."  
  
"What's this all about? If you don't mind me asking," said Jim as he followed the mayor into his office.  
  
"I have some incriminating evidence that could shed some light onto your case," replied the mayor.  
  
"Oh? What would that be?"  
  
"Not what, Jim, who. Could you come in please?"  
  
In walked Bruce Wayne.  
  
"Wayne? What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
Without saying a word, he put Jim in a headlock. Jim struggled to get free, but to no avail. Bruce's grasp was too tight. He shoved Jim's upper body onto the desktop. Then he shifted Jim's head onto its side.  
  
"Don't worry Jim. This won't hurt a bit," said the mayor as he placed the microchip onto his neck.  
  
As soon as the chip was placed, Jim's body relaxed. It was now under the control of the Joker. As the Joker stepped inside the room, he realized he now had the entire police force under his control. He would show the town just what he could do with that kind of power.   
  
  
:: A townhouse in Gotham ::  
  
"That's where we last saw the kid that was with the Mad Hatter," said Robin.  
  
"What do you expect to find here?" asked Superman.  
  
"Hopefully we'll find another clue. If not, we'll just tail Bruce and see what the Joker's up to. After you, _Batman_."  
  
Batman and Robin entered the townhouse. They walked carefully downstairs. Seeing no one, Robin started walking into the living room. Batman held him though.  
  
"I hear footsteps," said Batman.  
  
Soon enough, Robin heard them too. The next thing they knew, all of the exits were blocked. There were about ten young men, all with guns in their hands. They were ready to fire when Batman spoke up.  
  
"I'm not here to turn you all in. All I want is information," he stated.  
  
"You think we're gonna trust you? Fat chance Batman!" said one guy.  
  
Arnold, one of Ollie's friends spoke up.  
  
"Wait! If the bat says that he won't turn us in, then he won't. Batman's supposed to be a man of his word, right? Isn't that right Batman?" asked Arnold.  
  
"Yes," replied Batman.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" whispered Robin.  
  
"I'm doing this my way," whispered Batman in response. "It's not like they can hurt me."  
  
"So Batman, what do you want to know?" asked Arnold.  
  
"I want to know where your leader is."  
  
"Right here," said Arnold.  
  
"You weren't the leader a couple of days ago. Where's the other kid?"  
  
"Ollie? He left a couple of nights ago."  
  
"Do you know where he went or with whom?"  
  
"Yeah, he left in a cab. There was some old guy in it, couldn't really tell who he was. He's smart not to show his face around here again. Not after leaving us like that."  
  
"That's all I needed to know."  
  
Batman began to walk out of the room. The young men still had their guns aimed at him, but they wouldn't shoot unless Arnold said so. Robin walked out too after glaring at Arnold for a minute.  
  
Back on the rooftop, they discussed what they should do next.  
  
"I hate to say this, but I think there's one more place we need to look at before we rescue Bruce," said Robin.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Batman.  
  
"The Mad Hatter himself. He's the only other person we know that's come in contact with Ollie."  
  
They got into the batmobile and headed for Gotham Arbors once more.  
  
  
:: Police headquarters ::  
  
_Ring. Ring. Ring._   
  
"Gotham City Police Department, this is Bullock."  
  
"Hello Bullock," replied the commissioner.  
  
"Hey Jim, what's up?"  
  
"Remember what I said about me being the first to know if anything comes up?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Well something just did. I have new evidence that points towards Batman. I want you to gather up the entire police force and use every resource we have for this one."  
  
"Commish, what are you saying?" asked Harvey, getting a little excited.  
  
"I want you to take that masked vigilante down. Do whatever it takes, Harv. Don't let me down."  
  
"Yes sir! I'll personally take down the bat myself!"  
  
"Harvey, bring him in alive if possible. Gordon out."  
  
Harvey quickly put down the phone and picked up his police speaker. He radioed in the command to find the Batman and take him out. Moments later, the only thing that could be heard on the police scanner was this following statement.  
  
_Calling all officers.__ Calling all officers. This is Detective Harvey Bullock. All of you are to be on the lookout for Batman. He is charged with assault and kidnapping. Suspect is known to be armed and dangerous. Use extreme caution. Use whatever force necessary; just make sure that he's brought in alive. _  
  
  
::Mayor Hill's house::  
  
  
"Well, that takes care of him! HA HA HA HA HA! Some joke, eh? Have the entire police force after him for a crime he didn't commit! All the while, I roam free about this city doing whatever I please! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"  
  
"That's great, Mr. J!" smiled Harley. "Can we go shopping now?"  
  
The Joker smacked himself on the forehead and groaned. Sometimes she could be a real pain. If she wasn't so loyal and willing to do anything for him, he'd have killed her a long time ago.  
  
"Yes, Harl. We can finally go shopping, seeing as how that's the most important thing to do right now." Joker shook his head in dismay. Sometimes she could be a real dunce. "Come on everyone. We're going to the mall in style."  
  
They all headed to the mayor's garage. Inside, believe it or not, was a limousine. They all piled into the car, Bruce Wayne again driving so the hyenas wouldn't get upset. As the limo pulled out into the street, it passed a car on the side of the road. Inside the car were a couple of men watching what had just happened.  
  
"Well, now we know what the Joker was up to. He's got to be stopped. You're going to have to kill him," said the first man.  
  
"He must be tried first. I am hoping for the death penalty though," replied the Judge.  
  
Then the Judge started up the car and followed the limo as it headed back towards the city.


	20. Chapter 19

:: Batmobile ::  
  
  
"So, do you think the Mad Hatter is up to something?" asked Superman.  
  
"That's what we're going to find out," replied Robin. "Turn right at the next light. The apartments will be up on the left."  
  
As "Batman" brought the car to a stop, he turned his head towards the other side of the street. Robin looked at him, wondering why he was looking the other way.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I hear sirens. Also a helicopter."  
  
"Hmmm. The police are out in full force tonight? Wonder why," said Robin turning on the police scanner.  
  
Both of the crime fighter's eyes grew wide as they heard the orders being given over the frequency. Immediately, "Batman" shifted the car into reverse, hoping to miss the cops altogether. No such luck, however, as the light from the helicopter shined on the batmobile.  
  
"Freeze! This is the police! You are surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" shouted the cop over the loudspeaker.  
  
Suddenly, the car's hood lifted. Batman slowly got out of the car, his hands lifted high in the air. Undetected, Robin stayed inside the car. Four different S.W.A.T. teams were on the ground, ready for the bat to make one wrong move. Dect. Harvey Bullock grinned as he got out of his squad car. Renee Montoya just sat there, not wanting to be a part of this.  
  
"Well, well, well! We meet again bat, this time on not-so-friendly terms."  
  
"Bullock," growled Superman in his perfect Batman impression.  
  
"I must say, I'm surprised that you're coming along without a fight this time. I expected more."  
  
"What's the charge? Why are you trying to arrest me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"On Gordon's orders, I'm placing you under arrest for the kidnapping and possible assault on Harvey Dent."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm really gonna enjoy this," Harvey said to himself. "Batman, you have the right to remain silent...."  
  
"I know what my rights are. The only reason that I'll go with you is because I want to talk to Jim about this. And you are NOT putting any cuffs on me."  
  
"Have it your way. Get in the car," replied Bullock.  
  
As the seemingly entire police force left, one cop wondered what they would do with the batmobile. Suddenly, it roared to life and sped away, off to a destination known to a select few.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing," muttered Robin as he was taken to the Batcave.  
  
  
:: outside Police headquarters ::  
  
  
"Where's the commish?" asked Bullock to the first person he saw.  
  
"I don't know. Didn't he leave for the night?"  
  
"No. I thought he'd come back."  
  
Batman gritted his teeth after he heard that. Then he spoke.  
  
"So, I'm being charged for a crime that I didn't commit and Jim's not even here to witness your success in carrying out his orders?" asked Batman.  
  
"Kinda looks that way," replied a confused Bullock. "He went to the mayor's and called me from there. That's the last I heard......wait a minute!"  
  
He turned to Batman, but he wasn't there. A breeze had blown papers off of the desks throughout the whole room.  
  
"Aw, crap! Get everyone back here! We lost the bat!!!"  
  
Batman had managed to get out of there undetected. It wasn't long before he heard the sirens again. This time, he would have to get away from them. It was a simple task for Superman, but somewhat more difficult for Batman.  
  
Just then, a light shone upon him. The helicopter was out again and wasted no time in tracking him. Batman took out his grappling hook so that he would only have to deal with the copter. As he came upon the rooftop, he was met with a lot of clicks. A S.W.A.T. team was waiting for him.  
  
Batman glared while thinking of his next move. One step and they would fire on him. He really had no choice. He moved towards the edge of the roof. They started firing, Batman running away from them. The leader kept in touch with Dect. Bullock via walkie-talkie.  
  
"He's still running," said the S.W.A.T. leader.  
  
"How is that possible? I thought your team had some of the best shots in the city," replied Bullock.  
  
"We'll get him sir."  
  
"You had better! My butt's on the line too, you know!"  
  
Batman leaped over the edge, shooting out his grappling hook again. This time, he got onto a ledge. He leaped from ledge to ledge trying his best to stay Batman enough without blowing his cover. The helicopter stayed on him though. Batman used his hook to get onto the ground level to try and shake the helicopter.  
  
As his feet hit the ground, Batman was met by more cops and S.W.A.T. teams running up to catch him. He ran into the nearest abandoned building he could find. With the cops on his tail, he went inside. As soon as he figured they lost sight of him, he used his super-speed to get to the other side of the building.   
  
Something started to ring in his utility belt. He took out the communicator and pressed a button. The image of Robin filled the screen.  
  
"Did you manage to shake them yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, they have a helicopter chasing me. It's going to be a little difficult trying to shake one of those things," replied Batman.  
  
"How many do you think are tailing you?"  
  
"I'd say almost the entire police force."  
  
"This is going to bring trouble. The entire police force is out looking for you and the Joker and Two-Face are still at large."  
  
"Well, I'm open to any suggestions."  
  
"The only way you're going to get away from the copter is to use the sewers. Keep an eye out for the cops, they might have surrounded the building by now."  
  
"Copy that. Wish me luck,"  
  
"You don't need it. You're Batman, remember?" smiled Robin.  
  
"Thanks," replied Superman dryly.  
  
"Sure. No problem. Robin out."   
  
Batman flung open the door on the other side of the building. He was met by the helicopter flying overhead.   
  
"He's on the other side!" shouted the cop into the radio.  
  
S.W.A.T. teams began to converge onto his position. Then Batman saw a manhole cover. He flipped open the lid and dived in. He hovered just above the floor. The light of the helicopter shone into the hole, letting the cops know where Batman went.   
  
Cops and S.W.A.T. members had surrounded the manhole, looking inside to see if they could follow Batman. No one really wanted to go down into the sewers. One of the men radioed in to Bullock.  
  
"Sir? We lost him. He went into the sewers," said the officer.  
  
"Then get down there and follow him! Under NO circumstances are you to let him out of your sight! Do you hear me? He cannot escape! Not now!!!" screamed Bullock from the other end.  
  
"Yes sir," was the feeble reply.  
  
But Batman had already escaped. As soon as he was out of everyone's line of sight, he used his super-speed again. He trudged through Gotham's sewer system. When he thought it was safe to come out, he was on the other side of the city, well away from the hoard of police that were chasing after him. He headed for the Batcave.  
  
  
:: Gotham Park Mall ::  
  
  
"OOO!!! Puddin', look at this!!!" exclaimed Harley, holding up the biggest diamond ring from the jewelry store they had just broken into.  
  
"Ho hum. That's just great Harl. This is **totally** boring!!! Where's the bat when you need him? Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something...." said the Joker as he remembered how he handled Batman.  
  
Lar, Moe, and Cur were stuffing all of the jewels they could into their pockets. Bruce Wayne, Commissioner Gordon, and Mayor Hill were awaiting their next orders. The Joker began to pace, wondering what to do next. He was interrupted when Moe flew across the room. At the entrance, a menacing figure stood. Dressed in a black robe and carrying a mallet, the Judge was ready to appoint sentences for all who were in the room.  
  
"Oooooooo.......entertainment!" squealed the Joker.  
  
  
:: Batcave ::  
  
  
Batman flew in at blinding speed, not willing to waste any more time than was absolutely necessary. Robin was waiting at the computer.  
  
"Now what?" asked Robin.  
  
"Well, like you said, we've run out of leads. Our next task is to locate Bruce and rescue him," replied Batman.  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard. It's the getting to him that's going to be difficult. How can we do anything in this city with the entire police force out looking for you?"  
  
"I have an idea. We'll need to go back to Metropolis first though. There's something at S.T.A.R. labs I need to pick up."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Sure, we're partners right? So, as partners I think we should stick together. Take my hand," said Batman.   
  
"O......k........"  
  
Robin held out his hand towards Batman. He took it and faster than a speeding bullet, they flew to Metropolis.

__________________


	21. Chapter 20

:: S.T.A.R. Labs, Metropolis ::  
  
  
Batman and Robin flew by countless buildings, finally coming upon the one that they wanted. They touched down on the outer edge in a clearing among some trees.  
  
"Whoa!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Robin, almost out of breath.  
  
"Exhilarating, isn't it?" asked Superman.  
  
"That......was..........so.........cool!!!!!!!" grinned Robin.  
  
"Maybe you can ask Bruce to get you a jetpack for your birthday," replied Superman.  
  
Robin snapped back into reality when he realized they had arrived. Superman was walking towards the building when Robin stopped him.  
  
"Wait! What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going inside. Are you coming along?"  
  
"Think about it. What interest does Batman have in there?"  
  
Superman looked down at himself. He still was in Batman's costume.  
  
"Right. Guess I'd better get rid of this."  
  
He spun himself around, changing from the Batman suit into his trademark clothing. After he was changed, he handed Robin the suit.   
  
"You stay here," said Superman.  
  
"Huh? Why do I have to stay?" whined Robin.  
  
"Well, what interest does Robin have in there?" smirked the man of steel.  
  
"Touché," replied the boy wonder. "You still haven't told me why we're here! We should be in Gotham trying to find Bruce!"  
  
"All in good time," said Superman walking towards the lab.  
  
It was late, but there were usually one or two scientists around, working on some experiments. One of those was the esteemed Dr. Emil Hamilton. He was pleased to see Superman.   
  
"Superman! Always a pleasure. What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you had finished the work on our latest experiment."  
  
"That? Oh, I don't know......we haven't had a chance to test it out yet."  
  
"I really need it. Batman's missing and I think it could be our only way of getting to him."  
  
"Hmmm.....well I suppose it's alright. After all, if it takes you back there, you can easily return right?"  
  
"Or try to get a new one...."  
  
"Take it. Tell me everything about it, especially if it worked or not."  
  
"Thanks, this will really help."  
  
Superman went into the vault holding his various suits and different equipment he gained over the years. He went over to a table and picked up what looked like to be a remote control. He went back out to Robin.  
  
"Well?" asked Robin.  
  
"I've got it. Now we can get into Gotham easily. However, I'm sure that this will attract the attention of the police as well. When we use it, we must be absolutely careful that we're not walking right into the police."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a boom tube box. This is used by the people of Apocalypse to travel to different worlds. Dr. Hamilton has been working on it so it can be used on a smaller scale. Instead of going to different worlds, it should be able to take us to Gotham."  
  
"Awesome! You sure you don't need a sidekick?"  
  
"Actually, I sort of already have one," smiled Superman.  
  
"Aw man!" pouted Robin.  
  
Superman, at this time was putting back on the Batman suit.  
  
"Can you track Bruce from here in Metropolis?" asked Superman.  
  
"No, it's too far away. We'll need to go back to the cave," said Robin.  
  
"Fine with me," replied Superman as he put the cowl over his head. "Ready to fly?"  
  
"You bet!" grinned Robin as he eagerly held out his hand this time.  
  
  
  
:: Gotham Park Mall ::  
  
  
"And just who are you?" asked the Joker.  
  
"I am the Judge. I am here to bring justice to you all. The court is now in session."   
  
"Hmph. I'm not impressed," replied Joker. "Lar! Cur! Hang the good old Judge!"  
  
Lar and Cur, the two thugs still standing, went after the Judge. Lar threw a punch at him. The Judge backed away and swung the mallet at Lar's midsection. It connected, knocking the wind out of Lar. As he was gasping for breath, Cur brought both of his hands down on the Judge. This knocked the Judge down, but he quickly got back up. He swung the mallet at Cur, hitting his left shoulder. Cur yelped in pain as the Judge brought the mallet down on Cur's head. He was knocked unconscious.  
  
Lar had recovered by this time. He tried kicking the Judge this time. The Judge caught his leg and swung the mallet at his knee. An audible crack was heard as Lar cried out in pain. Harley Quinn winced at the sound, but the Joker stood there with what could have been one of the biggest grins on his face ever. Even for him. The Judge had barely broken a sweat, but the battle was far from over.  
  
  
:: Batcave ::  
  
  
"Alright, we're here," said Superman as they touched down again.  
  
"Oh......my.......god........" gasped Robin, enjoying every minute of the rush and adrenaline.  
  
"Is everything alright, Master Timothy?" asked Alfred.   
  
"He's fine, it's just the rush that comes with flying," replied Batman.  
  
"Very well. I assume that you're actually going to look for Master Bruce now?" inquired the faithful butler.  
  
"Yeah," gasped Robin. "Superman just needed to pick something up that could get us straight to Bruce, without having to worry about the police."  
  
"Ok, let's locate Bruce and get this whole mess taken care of," said Superman.  
  
Robin took out his receiver. It located where the transmitter was, Gotham Park Mall. Robin told Superman what the coordinates were and Superman fed them into the remote.   
  
"All done. You may want to stand back for this, Alfred," said Superman.  
  
He pressed a button. It opened a boom tube in the cave. The bats inside flew around, wondering what all of the commotion was about. Batman and Robin stepped through, ready to take on the Joker and Harley Quinn.  
  
  
:: Gotham Park Mall ::  
  
  
The Judge stood there waiting for the next attack. Joker stood also, not moving a muscle. Bud and Lou, however, got real antsy. They started howling and pawing at their ears, hoping to ease the pain that was being caused.   
  
"Babies, what's wrong?" asked Harley.  
  
"Do you hear something?" asked the Joker.  
  
All of the sudden, a thunderous boom was heard throughout the entire mall. Everyone held their ears from the deafening sound. It shook the very foundation the building was set on. After the boom, a tube of light appeared in the back of the room. Batman and Robin stepped out, ready to save the day once again.


	22. Chapter 21

"Oh great, just what we didn't need now," said Harley Quinn.  
  
"Actually, this might work poo," replied Joker. He turned his attention back to the Judge. "This is better than Matlock! It looks like there's a couple of guys that'll close this case. Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"They will not interfere. Not now, not ever again," replied the Judge.  
  
"I beg to differ," replied Batman as he and Robin walked towards the group.  
  
"This has become too much of a crowd. You're all stifling me. Get them!" said the Joker.  
  
Bruce, Mayor Hill, and Commissioner Gordon stepped towards Batman, Robin, and the Judge. The Joker walked backwards, toward the entrance. He wasn't going to leave unless he had to save himself. He wanted to see how it would turn out.  
  
"Now I know that the Judge is clueless, but in case you forgot Batsy...They're a lot stronger then they look! HA HA HA HA HA! Have fun!"  
  
"What does he mean by that?" whispered Batman.  
  
"The microchips make them three times as strong," whispered back Robin. "Try your best not to hurt them in any way."  
  
Joker gave the three instructions. Mayor Hill went up against the Judge, Gordon against Batman, and Bruce was to take on Robin.  
  
"Oh man...." said Robin as Bruce tried to tackle him.  
  
Mayor Hill did the exact same thing that Joker's goons had done. He threw a punch at the Judge. The Judge easily dodged it. He countered by hitting Hill with his mallet. The mallet slammed into Hill's midsection, causing him to become breathless. As Hill dropped to the floor, the Judge went after the Joker.  
  
"Come on Harl, this plan's a bust," said the Joker.  
  
"Babies! Let's go!" yelled Harley.  
  
As Batman ducked from Gordon's punch he saw everyone leaving.  
While he didn't want to hurt Gordon, he knew it was the only way to get that microchip off of him. He'd probably have to hurt Bruce too. Then Gordon kicked him. Though he was a little fazed, the only thing that was beginning to hurt was his ego. Gordon pulled out his gun.   
  
"Alright, Batman. Don't move!" said Gordon.   
  
"Jim, listen to me. You have to snap out of this. The Joker has you under some sort of mind control."  
  
"All I know is that I'm here to bring you in," replied Gordon.  
  
"I didn't want to do this, but you're leaving me no choice."  
  
Batman looked at the gun. It started glowing red and was becoming increasingly hot in Gordon's hands. Gordon dropped the gun with a yelp. As he looked up, he saw Batman spray him with something. Knockout gas.  
  
Gordon fell into Batman's arms. Batman gently laid him down and removed the microchip. He then crushed it in between his fingers. He went over to Mayor Hill and did the same, first spraying him with knockout gas, then removing the chip. Then he looked over to Robin.  
  
Robin was doing his best to avoid Bruce, but he couldn't hold on any longer. Bruce hit him, knocking him down. A bruise formed on Robin's cheek immediately. His eyes began to tear up. Just then, Batman stepped in the way.  
  
"You are not going to do that again," Batman flatly stated.  
  
"You're next. Now get out of my way," replied Bruce.  
  
He shoved Batman aside. Batman knocked down a clothing rack. When he got up, he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce took his hand, twisted it around, and threw Batman across the room. Batman struggled to get up. He now had Bruce's attention focused fully on him. This let Robin get up and ready to make a move.  
  
"Why don't you just stay down?" said Bruce.  
  
He kicked Batman across the face. A sharp pain was felt in Batman's right cheek. _That actually.......hurt,_ thought Batman. Now he was angry. He had to take down Bruce before he really hurt someone.   
  
Robin was thinking the same thing and was already taking action. He threw a bola at Bruce. It wrapped itself around his body. As Bruce struggled to get free, Batman pulled off the microchip. Bruce broke the bola just as Batman got it off.  
  
Bruce stopped moving. It was as if he was waking up from a daze. He looked at his surroundings. He saw Batman and Robin looking back at him. He was mad. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" spat Bruce.  
  
"You want the whole story, or just a summary?" replied Batman.  
  
"Tell me what I _need_ to know."  
  
"Well, Robin called me in when he found out the Joker kidnapped you. He also kidnapped Gordon and the Mayor. He used..."  
  
"….The Mad Hatter's microchips to be in control over us. Where are they now?"  
  
"He left after the Judge knocked out the Mayor."  
  
"Get out of my suit," said Bruce not wanting to waste any more time.  
  
"You're welcome," replied Robin sarcastically.  
  
After Superman got out of Batman's costume, he left for Metropolis. Batman and Robin remained as Gordon and the Mayor were coming to.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gordon.  
  
"You were under the Joker's control," replied Batman. "The police are probably on their way. When they get here, tell them to stay out of mine."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Joker used you to have the police chase after Batman," replied Robin. "Hope you're okay."  
  
"Uh, yeah....Just make sure you hit Joker for me too."  
  
Robin grinned weakly at that. He ran to catch up to Batman. They headed out of the building, hoping to catch up to the Joker and the Judge before either of them did anything stupid.  
  
  
Meanwhile, across the street there was a sporting goods store. Inside, another battle was about to take place. Joker, Harley and the hyenas all went inside. The Judge had followed close behind.  
  
"Harl, you know anything about this Judge?" asked the Joker.  
  
"I read in the papers that he was really Two-Face," replied Harley.  
  
"Really? Hmmm, this might be fun after all! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Once the Judge entered, there was no one in sight. He could only hear the laughter of the hyenas mixed in with the Joker's. As he went deeper into the store, he found Bud and Lou.  
  
They ran at him, ready to tear him apart. It never happened. The Judge simply pulled out a pair of manacles. He threw them at the hyenas. They wrapped themselves around each snout. Bud and Lou immediately yelped. They started to paw at the manacles. The manacles became magnetized however. Bud and Lou tried desperately to pull away from each other, but to no avail. They were stuck together. They were that way all night.  
  
The Judge continued through the store. He caught sight of the Joker. His back was turned to him. He slowly crept up to the Joker, hoping to catch him by surprise. He raised his mallet over his head and.........  
  
THWACK!  
  
The Judge fell to the ground. Standing behind the Judge was Harley Quinn.  
  
"You're not the only one in town with a mallet, Judgiepoo!" she said.  
  
The Joker cackled at his success. Then he heard a noise. _Hmmm, looks like the dork knight and boy blunder actually stopped those mindless morons,_ he thought.  
  
"Harl, do us the honors. Take off his mask," sneered the Joker.  
  
Harley Quinn willingly obeyed her puddin. She took off the mask. A gasp was heard from above. It was not who it seemed to be. Batman was the only one there who didn't seem surprised. Robin whispered the name of the person, the one who was behind the mask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ollie?"


	23. Chapter 22

Author's note:  Hey all! Sorry about the delay! Thanks to all my reviewers! I enjoyed reading everything and I hope that your comments will only make me a better writer. To duhgreat1 and nightmare1, thanks for jumping on this story before I finished it. Enjoy the final chapter!

-----------------

:: Gotham Sporting Goods ::  
  
"Who's this? This isn't Two-Face!!! Who is this???" asked the Joker vehemently.   
  
"I...I...I don't know puddin," came the meek reply from Harley Quinn.  
  
"This is just some punk kid!!! Who would dare to try and kill me??? And use just some punk kid???????" screamed the Joker.  
  
His anger had reached the boiling point. He had to do something about it. No one tries to kill the Joker and lives. Everyone who's tried got it in the end. There was only one choice to make now.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter who this is... his life is going to suck in a few seconds," he said as he pulled out his gun.  
  
He cocked the trigger. He aimed it dead-on at the imposter Judge.  
  
BLAM!  
  
BLAM!  
  
BLAM!  
  
The bullets went right into Ollie's chest. The Joker cackled with glee while he spun around, pointing the gun in the air.  
  
"That was just for you Batsy! Come on out and be a part of the killing spree!" he called out.  
  
There was some movement in the shadows above. The Joker fired a couple of rounds into the air, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the gun was knocked out of his hand. A bat-a-rang hit the ground the same time as the gun. The Joker was wildly looking around for his nemesis. Still, Batman hid in the shadows.  
  
"Come out; come out, wherever you are!!!"   
  
Finally Batman and Robin came down from the shadows above. Batman pounced on the Joker, sending him backwards into a bunch of basketballs. He knocked them over, one of the balls hitting his head.  
  
"Hey, lay off of my puddin!!!" said Harley as she readied herself for a fight.  
  
She swung the mallet hard at Batman. He easily ducked out of the way. The momentum made Harley lose her balance. She fell flat on her butt. Batman advanced towards her, but Harley did a leg sweep and knocked Batman down. She scurried back up, hoping to get the upper hand. She swung her mallet again at Batman. This time, it connected and hit him hard in the head.  
  
As this was going on, Robin quickly went over to Ollie to check and see if he was still alive. He felt for a pulse, but got none. He bowed his head in sadness as he realized that he was too late to save Ollie. His hand, however, brushed against something else on his neck.  
  
He felt around and came across a small bump. He realized that it was underneath a flesh-colored band-aid. He pulled off the band-aid and found something he didn't expect. A microchip. The same kind that was used on Bruce, Jim, and Mayor Hill. An idea formed into his head. It was quickly replaced by the danger that was looming behind him.  
  
"What's that you got there, kid?" asked the Joker.  
  
Apparently, he had gotten back up. He was now standing behind Robin, wanting to know what Robin knew. He was more interested in that than in Robin himself.  
  
"Uh, well, it's a microchip," Robin replied.  
  
"Huh? Give me that!" said the Joker.  
  
He managed to pry the chip out of Robin's hands. As he was holding the microchip, the same idea was forming in his head. _Hatter only gave me three microchips. I had used all of mine already... So, Hatter was holding out on me! He's going to pay dearly for it._   
  
Robin snatched the microchip back from the Joker.  
  
"Hey, give that back you little brat!"  
  
"Finders keepers, losers weepers!"  
  
"Oh, really? The only one who's going to weep around here is the Bat once he realizes that you're dead."  
  
Joker then threw a punch at Robin. He hit him in the stomach. Then he put his hands together and brought them down onto Robin's back. Robin fell, but got right back up. He kicked the Joker in the shin. Joker yelped and scowled at Robin. Robin followed through by doing a leg sweep which in turn made the Joker fall on his butt.  
  
"Alright, that's it! The kid gloves are coming off!" spat the Joker.  
  
"I haven't even broken a sweat yet," boasted Robin.  
  
The Joker growled and looked around. He needed a weapon, and he needed it fast. Then he saw it. A bag of golf clubs.  
  
"As all comedians know, you must improvise if you haven't captured your audience! Allow me to demonstrate!"  
  
He quickly grabbed one of the golf clubs. He felt it in his hands. Robin wasn't going to wait around for him to start swinging, so he tried to take down the Joker.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes! I was going to practice my swing!" said the Joker, as he swung the club at Robin's head.  
  
He kept on swinging at Robin. Robin dodged every one of the swings. The Joker was beginning to get frustrated, but he had an idea. He swung at Robin really hard this time. Again, Robin ducked. This time, however, the Joker let the momentum of the swing turn his body completely around. As his body turned halfway, he grabbed the club with both hands. Robin began to advance towards the Joker, hoping to get a hit. But the Joker turned completely around and swung the club as if he was hitting a golf ball high into the air. The club connected with Robin's chin.  
  
"Hoo Hah! Looks like I got a birdie on that one!" squealed the Joker.  
  
Robin fell backwards, blood spilling out of his mouth. The club had busted his lip. Robin was a little dazed, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. As the Joker was ready to beat Robin senseless, he saw Batman out of the corner of his eye. He was standing over a defeated and handcuffed Harley Quinn.  
  
"Hmm. My golf game is coming to an abrupt end. Time to go for the hole in one," said the Joker as he pulled out a small handgun.  
  
He cocked the gun, aimed it at Robin and.......  
  
  
SMACK!  
  
  
Batman's fist came across the Joker's jaw. Joker stumbled away from Batman, hoping to get away. He pointed the gun at Batman, but it was knocked out of his hand. The Batman kicked it out of his hand. He stalked towards the Joker, his face much more grim than usual.  
  
"Heh heh heh.... I didn't do something to upset you, have I?"  
  
Batman glared at him one last time before knocking him out cold. An uppercut sent the Joker flying into a set of soccer balls. He slumped down to the ground, defeated.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Batman.  
  
"I've been better," replied Robin.  
  
Batman briefly smirked, and then looked towards the Judge. He then looked at Robin.  
  
"Where's the microchip?" he asked.  
  
"How did you....." Robin wondered.  
  
"I just do. Let me see it."  
  
Batman gave it a once over and knew exactly what to do next.   
  
"It looks like someone else has been busy. They can't be far though. The Mad Hatter's chips don't work from a long distance."  
  
As they went outside, a small, black car was parked across the street in the mall. Batman and Robin quickly went over, hoping to catch who was controlling the Judge. Suddenly, the car came to life. It sped away from the two crime fighters. Batman tagged it with a transmitter before it was out of their range.  
  
As the car sped away, they raced to the Batmobile. The Batmobile followed the car from a safe distance. Robin pondered where they were going. He was pretty sure, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.  
  
"Do you know exactly where we're going?" asked Robin.  
  
"Gotham Arbors Apartments. I think I know who's driving that car," replied Batman.  
  
  
  
:: Gotham Arbors ::  
  
  
The Batmobile pulled up. They both searched the road for the small black car. Robin spotted it first.   
  
"Over there, in the alley," he said.  
  
"Good work. Go get the transmitter and meet me up there. I still might need your help," said Batman.  
  
Batman drew out his grappling hook and aimed it for Hatter's apartment. It connected. He pulled it taut, and then pressed a button. As he climbed upwards, he tried his best to stay calm. It was difficult, though. After being the Joker's pawn, albeit brief, it wasn't fun.  
  
He flung open the windows and stepped inside. He stalked into the bedroom where the Mad Hatter was frantically packing a suitcase.  
  
"Going somewhere, Tetch?" growled Batman.  
  
"AHHH! Batman! I...I...I...."  
  
"Save it, I know exactly what happened. You used that kid to try and get back at the Joker. You kidnapped Two-Face so no one would suspect that it was you behind the whole thing. Isn't that true? Isn't it???" bellowed Batman.  
  
The Mad Hatter just stood there for a couple of seconds. Then he broke down and cried. He knew he was caught. He couldn't escape now, so there was no use in trying.  
  
"You just couldn't do it. No one could accept it! Not a single person!!! Not the Penguin, not the Judge, not the Joker, and especially not you!!! None of you could accept the fact that I was sane! I finally, _finally_ had put the past behind me! Oh, but no! It can't be that way! Once a criminal, always a criminal!!! You just wouldn't leave me alone! Why couldn't you leave me alone? Why? Why....why...why...." sobbed the Mad Hatter.  
  
"Where's Two-Face?" asked Batman in as nice of a tone as he could possibly muster.  
  
"I put him in the closet..." replied Hatter.  
  
At this time, Robin entered. Batman saw him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Two-Face is in the closet. Get him out of there, see if he needs any medical attention," said Batman.  
  
"Yeah, sure," replied Robin softly.  
  
  
  
:: Minutes later ::  
  
  
"So, The Mad Hatter was up to his old tricks again?" asked Gordon.  
  
"Yes," was all Batman would say.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll say this before you go. Thanks a lot for helping us....out.....Batman?"  
  
He turned, but Batman was already gone.  
  
  
  
::Arkham Asylum, two weeks later ::  
  
  
Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane, a.k.a. the Scarecrow, were sitting at a table playing chess. As they were playing, Hatter told Scarecrow his tale of woe.   
  
"So I was pushed over the edge. I felt I had no other choice but to act the way I did," said Hatter.  
  
"Interesting," was Crane's reply.  
  
Two people had entered the recreation room. These two people had a bit of unfinished business with Hatter. Crane saw them first, since Tetch's back was to the door. Crane smiled as he watched what happened next.   
  
"Hey Hatter....We thought we'd pay you a visit," said Two-Face.  
  
"Yeah, I never got to thank you for making my return to Arkham, old hat," said the Joker.  
  
Immediately, Jervis' eyes went wide with fright. He slowly turned to see the two men staring back at him. Two-Face was glaring, unconsciously flipping his coin, and the Joker was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I can smell the fear," mumbled Crane to himself.  
  
"Uh, He---hello, Joker. Two-Face," said Tetch meekly.  
  
"So, you thought you'd kidnap poor Harv and try to kill me? And you actually thought you would get away with it too? Now that, my dear colleague, is a bad judge of character on your part. As you may well know, I don't take death threats seriously. I do, however, always make sure that whoever tries to kill me knows better to never ever do it again," said the Joker.   
  
"I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt though! Harv's going to flip his coin there and we'll see if you get to live or not. Sounds like fun, right?"   
  
The Joker put his hand on Tetch's head and began to shake it vigorously up and down.  
  
"See, Harv? I told you he'd like that idea," smiled the Joker.  
  
"I---I have a question, if you don't mind..." said Tetch meekly.  
  
"OoooooOOOOooooo.....A question! Let's hear it!"  
  
"Well, um... What makes you think it's my fault?"  
  
"A little birdie told me! HA HA HA HA HA!"cackled the Joker. "So Harv, do us the honors, would you?"  
  
"You know what?" said Two-Face.  
  
"What's that old buddy, old pal," said the Joker.  
  
"We won't need the coin to decide this time," replied Two-Face.  
  
"Whoa, bold move! Now, what should we do first?" asked the Joker.  
  
"Kill him," Two-Face simply said.  
  
  
Needless to say, the Mad Hatter's screams were the first of many that night in Arkham Asylum.  
  


The End


End file.
